Kim Possible: The College Years
by sonicking2004
Summary: The end of High School was just the beginning of a new set of adventures for the girl who "can do anything". New friends, new enemies, new gadgets, and new drama. Of all the different and new things, however, one thing that hasn't changed is that no matter what trouble you may find yourself in, there's still one girl you can always call.
1. Yono, My Yono

**Yono, My Yono**

As Kim opened her eyes, her head swimming, the last thing she remembered was that Drakken's plan was working (huge surprise, not sarcasm). His Super-Hyper-Pollinator had destroyed the Lorwardian battle robots and had even managed to briefly ensnare their masters. Then they had broken free, Ron charged them, and Warhawk had smacked Ron so hard that he flew back into her, knocking her out.

The first thing that she saw when she came to almost had her convinced that she was still unconscious and dreaming: all six of them, the invaders included, were surrounded by some sort of red vortex, at the center of which was Ron, glowing blue and looking utterly calm as he floated twenty feet off the ground! Warmonga and her battlemate Looked utterly lost as to what to do as the wreckage of their attack force was lifted into the air by the vortex, a sentiment Kim could identify with. Was this god-like being really her Ron, that same bumbling, scaredy-cat sidekick she'd somehow come to fall in love with?

Within moments of her coming to, the vortex dies down, and the battle robots drop back down to the ground, forcing the Lorwardians to leap out of the way to avoid being crushed. Once the vortex was completely gone, Ron landed back on the ground in a monkey-style battle crouch, Warhawk and Warmonga landing on either side of him. As they leap in to attack, Ron catches both of them easily with one hand each as he utters a monkey-like screech, then he hurls them both towards their crashing spaceship. With a final cry of "Graphorg!", the invaders collide with their falling vessel, causing it to explode in mid-air.

The battle finally over, Ron floats gently to the ground in front of her, the blue aura fading with one last chorus of monkey cries. Still in shock over what she'd just witnessed, Kim looked up at Ron looking down at her, then extended her hand for him to help her up. As she watched, Ron's face twisted into a grimace, as if he was disgusted at her mere human weakness. Then, without so much as a second glance in her direction, Ron turned and walked away. Her heart shattering into a million pieces, Kim's pain grew worse as she saw Shego thread her arm through Ron's as she turned her head and waved, saying "Bye, Kimmie!"

Trying to gain her breath through the physical and emotional pain she was experiencing, Kim croaked, "Ron, wait!" Coughing, she tried again, her voice stronger and louder, "Please! Don't leave me!"

* * *

><p>"Ron!" Kim yelled as she sat straight up in bed.<p>

Looking around in the darkness, Kim saw other shapes in the beds around her, a couple of whom were close enough for Kim to see that they were girls that were close to her own age. Her mind still muddled with sleep and her heart still racing and aching with what she'd seen, she reached for her cellphone lying on the nightstand and punched the speed dial for Ron's phone. After only a couple of rings, the phone was picked up and Ron's sleepy voice asked, "Yes?"

"Ron?" Kim asked, her voice cracking with the turmoil she was still experiencing.

Kim wasn't sure whether it was simply the sound of her voice that did it, or if it was that he heard the pain that was underlining it, but he sounded much more alert as he asked in concern, "KP? What is it? What's wrong?"

Ron's question was like a cold bucket of water being dumped on her, finally waking her up enough to shake the last vestiges of her nightmare from her mind, and immediately she felt mortally embarrassed. _I'm starting to act like Ron used to, now!_ Kim admonished herself. Aloud, she said, "It's nothing, Ron. Don't worry about it, just…"

"Hang on, Kim!" Ron interrupted, "I'll be right there!"

"No, wait!" Kim said quickly, but it was too late: Ron had already hung up the phone. Ending her current call, Kim opened up her phone's directory to try and reach him again, figuring that she had time since the place Ron was renting in Middleton was a good driving distance from her dorm here in Upperton. Just as she located the number and was about to hit SEND, Ron burst into the dorm room yelling, "I'm here, Kim! What's the sitch?"

Shushing him, Kim thought to herself, _How did he get here so fast!? Did he fly… _Then she groaned internally as she continued, _Oh course he did! Give a guy Monkey-Style Kung Fu based superpowers, and suddenly he's using them for every single thing! _Aloud, she said, "You didn't have to come clear down here, Ron. It's fine, really. You should go back home and get some sleep."

"Are you sure, Kim? You sounded like you were in a lot of pain!" Ron said concernedly, then he sat down on the bed beside her and placed his arm consolingly around her shoulders as he added, "You know you don't have to hide anything from me, I'm here for you."

"I'm okay, really," Kim assured him, "I just had a bad dream, then I panicked and called you before I finished waking…"

"Bad dream, huh?" Ron interrupted with a smile that was free of any teasing, "Why don't you just tell the ol' Ronster all about it? Wait….was I a synthodrone?"

Kim chuckled softly at the small reminder of the night terrors Ron suffered after the Lil' Diablo incident, which also happened the night they officially became a couple. _I started this, _Kim gently said to herself as she told him, "No, Ron, you weren't. It was about the night of Graduation. We had just defeated the Lorwardians plans for invasion. Well, that is to say, you Drakken and Shego did; I was next to worthless. And after you threw the Lorwardians into their spacecraft, you looked like you couldn't stand the sight of me. You just left me lying there and walked off with Shego like she was your new GF."

"It's okay, Kim!" Ron assured her, "It was only a nightmare. You can do just about anything, but becoming worthless is not one of them. And I would never….wait! Did you say I walked off with Shego!? Eww, now _I'm_ going to have nightmares!"

Kim chuckled softly again, glad that Ron was keeping things light. Then she sobered up as she said, "Thanks for that, Ron. However, the fact remains that my only big heroic moment during that incident was when I stole Warhawk's glider. The rest of the time I was captured, locked up with Drakken and forced to watch as the Lorwardians invaded the Earth, then I spent the most of your fight heroically knocked out! If it weren't for you three, the Earth would have new masters today! And you've came a long way since pre-school; you're no longer that wimpy, scaredy-cat kid that I liked spending all my free time with! And while my feelings for you haven't changed because you have, the unfortunate fact is that I haven't changed as much as you have. I'm still just a glorified cheerleader, you're a genuine hero now. You don't need me to come save you anymore, and I guess I'm just afraid that one day you won't need or want me at all anymore."

"Oh, Kim, that'll never happen!" Ron assured her as he hugged her tightly, "My feelings for you haven't changed either. The only thing that's changed is that we're now both heroes, rather than that I'm just your sidekick. Besides, you saw and chose me back when I was just your wimpy, scaredy-cat sidekick. Even if you choose one day to retire from heroics, I would still want to be with you. I fell for you because of your heart, not because you can cartwheel through a deadly laser grid or foil evil plans to conquer the world. I would rather die than willingly leave you."

Returning his embrace, Kim said, "Thanks for telling me that, Ron!" Then she broke the embrace as she added, "But you really should go back home, and do so quietly before…"

Before Kim can finish her instruction, one of the lights in her dorm room turn on, illuminating the faces of several surprised young ladies.

Outside the dormitory, the peaceful quiet of the night is shattered by a chorus of female screams.

* * *

><p>The following morning, things look rather grim for Go City's defenders known as Team Go. Each member of the group (Hego, Mego and the twins known together as Wego) is bound in one half of a pair of restraining devices that resemble Mobius Strips and appear unable to break free.<p>

Standing before the captured heroes is The Mathter and his similarly dressed henchmen. On the verge of victory, Mather gloats, "You heroes fell right into my trap! Bound within my Mobius Bands, which analyzes and counters the abilities of whoever within them, you are unable to use your vaunted powers to escape! And once I've used my calculaser to rid myself of you, then Go City will be mine for the taking! Now, prepare to be subtracted!"

"You're holding a party for my brothers and didn't bother inviting me?" Shego's voice calls down from above and behind Mather and his goons, causing everyone to look up and see her and Drakken looking down from one of his saucer-like hover vehicles, "I think that I'm slightly insulted!"

"Wait, I think I know you. You're Shego, right? One of Drakken's minions? Did you say that these guys were your brothers? But I thought you were evil." Mathter inquired.

"Yeah, well, I didn't start that way," Shego explained, "I started out fighting crime, just like them. However, the more I fought the criminals with my brothers, the more I found myself liking their company more than my own bickering, egotistical family. Eventually my brothers got on my nerves for the last time, so I left. Did a few odd jobs before I found Dr. Drakken, and I've been working for him ever since."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you didn't want me to eliminate them," Mather said, somewhat confused.

"That's not it, exactly," Shego clarified, "I simply didn't want you to be the one to do it, and I especially didn't want it to happen without my being there to witness my brothers' falling from grace. You don't have to worry: I'll make sure that you get the credit for rendering Team Go helpless, and Go City will be all yours afterwards."

With a cruel sneer, Mather and his men stepped aside as he said, "Then by all means, they're all yours!"

With a sad look in his eyes, Hego says to his sister, "So, after all these years, this is how it ends, sis?"

"What can I say?" Shego says nonchalantly, forming a green fireball in her hand, "Out of all my brothers, you and Mego annoyed me the most, so it's only appropriate that you get to go first!"

As she starts to wind up for the pitch, Drakken restrains her and says, "Uh uh uh, Shego, might I remind you that, under your contract to me, that I get first choice on all hero eliminations?"

"Ugh, really?" Shego complained, "You're calling in the 'dibs clause' now?" At a glare from Drakken, Shego extinguished her fireball and sits down in a huff, complaining, "Fine, have it your way. At least I get front row seats to this."

As Mathter watches in eager anticipation, Drakken stands from his seat and aims his Super-Hyper-Pollinator at the ground in front of the heroes before firing. As soon as the green goop hits the ground, a wall of long-stemmed flowers shoots up and begins waving in an unnatural motion.

"Flowers?" Mathter said in disbelief, "How are flowers supposed to get rid of the city's greatest champions?"

"You _really_ haven't kept up with current events while in the clink, have you Mathter?" asked Shego, "I wouldn't go underestimating these daisies! Show him, Dr. D!"

"I was just about to," Drakken replied, then he cleared his throat and pointed as he screamed, "Attack!"

By the time Mathter realized which direction Drakken was pointing, his goons were already bound tightly by the flowers. Only his falling over backwards in startlement had saved him from the same fate. As he scrambled backwards, Mathter managed to overcome his shock enough to aim his Calculaser at the pursuing plants and vaporize them, then did the same for the others that came after him. However, Drakken kept replenishing the supply of floral combatants with additional blasts from his Pollinator. Meanwhile, Team Go watched in shock as Shego leaped down from Drakken's hovercraft and slashed through Hego's side of the band, freeing him.

"How?" Hego asked Shego in disbelief.

"Mathter said it himself," Shego explained simply as she moved on to Mego's side, "These bonds only neutralize the powers of those trapped _within_ them, so it figured that they wouldn't be able to do much about those on the _outside_."

As Hego catches on to what she's saying, he heads over to free the Wego twins while Shego cuts Mego free.

"But why?" one Wego twin asks, while the other one finishes, "Why help us?"

"Come on, you guys didn't really believe I wanted you guys eliminated, did you?" Shego admonished, "Even as irritating as I found Mego and Hego to be, even at my worst I didn't want them _gone _gone, and I really had no beef with you twins at all. Besides, Drakken insisted."

As he rubbed his arms where the bands had constricted around them, Mego asked, "But why did _he?_"

As Shego turned her gaze to watch the battle between Drakken and Mathter, she answered fondly, "He likes me," then, catching the amused looks of her brothers, Shego blushed furiously and quickly corrected, "…winning! I meant he likes winning! That's something we haven't had a lot of experience with as villains. The only time a plan of his actually worked was when he used it to save the world, rather than conquer it. Plus, I think that the whole applause and adulation we received as he got his medal really got to him. So he decided to keep running with the whole hero shtick for a while longer, and since I'm still under his employ that means I'll be tagging along."

While Team Go gives their sister knowing smiles, the battle between Mathter and Drakken winds down to its conclusion. Having eliminated all nearby plants, due to Drakken's Pollinator running out of juice, Mathter used his Calculaser to vaporize Drakken's hovercraft and causes him to fall. As Drakken's neck flower snapped out and wrapped around a street light like a grapple line, saving him from a painful fall, Mathter turns his Calculaser on Drakken to finish the job. Before he can fire, though, a green fireball blasts the weapon out of his hands. He whirls and sees himself surrounded by all of Team Go, including their estranged sister Shego.

"No no no!" complained Mathter, "Too many variables!" As the ornate decoration on his hat morphs into helicopter blades and control wands, Mathter calls out as he starts to fly off, "I'll make sure that you and your sidekick pay for today's treachery, Drakken! You haven't seen the last of….The Mathter!"

"It's 'partner', not 'sidekick'!" Shego yells as she throws a fireball at Mathter's helicopter hat, warping the blades to the point where he cannot remain airborne and crashes back to the ground again. As he scrambles backwards from Team Go closing in, his Calculaser nowhere in reach, Mather complains, "This doesn't make sense! That wasn't in my figures at all!"

Shego, having caught up to the retreating villain, picks him up by the collar and says, "You really need to recheck your math!" Then she punches him.

* * *

><p>"Brackets!" Mathter curses, gripping the bars of the paddy wagon as it drives off. The television reporter steps into the frame, along with Hego, and says, "And so ends yet another plot devised by the villainous Mathter! However, I'm given to understand from your report that this scheme was <em>not<em> thwarted by you or any of your brothers on Team Go?"

"That's right, Vicky," confirms Hego, "Truth was that my brothers and I were in real trouble this time. If it wasn't for the timely intervention of our sister Shego and her….partner, Dr. Drakken, we would not be here right now!"

"So you're saying that your lives, and the entire city, was saved by a pair of villains?" Vicky asks incredulously.

"_Former_ villains," Hego corrected, "I heard that they were instrumental in helping Team Possible stop the worldwide invasion this last summer, and that they even were given a medal by the UN to commemorate their valiant bravery."

"That's true, but our analysts believe that they only did so out of necessity, and are merely biding their time until their next big crime," Vicky countered.

"I appreciate your concern," Hego said gently, "but my brothers and I are not really interested in mere theories. Should some substantial evidence prove that our sister or her friend is reverting to their old villainous lifestyle, then we'll deal with it then. But for now, I believe that they've earned a second chance, and we're going to give it to them. They'll be staying with us at Go Tower for the time being, at least until they want a place of their own, and will be treated as valued members of the team. Thank you."

* * *

><p>"And there you have it folks," Vicky said as Hego walked out of the frame, the broadcast being shown on the TV in the kitchen over at the Possible household, "despite their past criminal history, Shego and Drakken are being invited by Team Go to stay at Go Tower. Could we be seeing the rise of some new heroes, or could Team Go be making a terrible mistake. Apparently only time will tell. This is Victoria Dale, reporting for MDRA, back to you Frank."<p>

Sitting at the kitchen table, James Possible sips his steaming cup of coffee as he smiles and says, "Well how about that? Looks like ol' Drew is finally making a name for himself, other than just being our Kimmie Cub's punching bag, that is."

Ann Possible smiles at her husband from where she's cooking breakfast, then Jim and Tim Possible lean their heads around the door to the kitchen and holler, "Mom! Kim's on the phone!"

Ann looks at her sons in confusion as she says, "But I didn't hear any…"

The rest of her sentence is cut off by the sound of the phone ringing, and the twins give each other smugly proud looks as Tim says, "Caller ID…"

"…2.0," Jim finishes the announcement, then they give each other high fives as they cry out, "Hoo-shaw!"

Ann gives her sons a reproachful glare just before they retreat to their room, then she answers the phone and says, "Hi, Kim."

Kim Possible, who is using her Bluetooth headset to talk while she gets ready, looks surprised as she says, "How'd you know it was me?"

Kim hears her mother sigh in exasperation as she says, "I have yet to manage breaking your brothers' habits of modifying the major appliances. So, you settling in okay?"

Kim rubs the back of her neck in embarrassment as she answers, "Umm….kind of."

"I know that tone," Kim hears her mom say in a concerned tone, "What's wrong?"

"I just go reproached by the Dean for Ron barging into the room I share here at the girl's dorm last night," Kim admits sheepishly.

"That doesn't exactly sound like Ron," Kim's mom responds in confusion, "Why on earth would he do something like that?"

"I had a bad nightmare last night about Ron leaving me after the invasion, and when I woke up I sorta called him before I could think better of it," Kim started rambling on, "Of course when he answered and I was more awake I tried to assure him I was okay, but he rushed over anyway, waking everyone there when he did, which got me chewed out by the Dean…"

"Whoa, honey. Slow down," Kim's mom told her, "Why would you think that Ron would leave you?"

"I don't, not really," Kim admitted, then her rambling begins to pick up speed as she continues, "It's just that we've always done everything together, with him being my sidekick when I started fighting crime and whatnot. I mean I've pulled him out of more fires than I can count, and while he's helped me a couple times as well those were mostly happy accidents. However, now that he's fully come into his monkey powers he won't need me to save him anymore. How long will it be before he doesn't need me for other things and he just sees me as a burden? What if he hooks up with some hottie from Global Justice? What if…?"

"Kimmie, calm down," her mom said soothingly over the phone, "Like you said, you and Ron have been through a lot together. He's even stuck by your side when you were dating other boys, so I don't think he'll leave you just because he's more capable now. He may have more brawn than before, but you still have the brains we've raised you with. The way we see it, you're simply a more perfect fit now."

"Thanks, Mom," Kim told her mom gratefully.

"That reminds me, Wade wanted you to call," Kim heard her mother add, "He had tried earlier, but the broadcast towers he uses were still messed up from the invasion, so the twins offered to modify their satellite to boost the signal. Knowing them, it should be ready by now, so I should drag them down to breakfast and remind them about the rules about modifying our appliances."

"Okay, mom, thanks," Kim told her, "Talk to you later."

As Kim hangs up the phone, she brings up her wrist Kimmunicator and activates it as she says, "What's the sitch…?"

As the picture on the miniature screen of Kim's Kimmunicator clears, she's surprised to see it's not Wade sitting in his usual spot but rather her best friend Monique, who's wearing a nice dress and apparently using the screen as a mirror to refresh her makeup. Confused by this, Kim stumbles as she says in shock, "…Monique?"

Monique is apparently just as surprised by Kim's call, as she slips with her lipstick and makes a line with it from her lips almost to her cheek. Fumbling nervously for a handkerchief, Monique embarrassedly greets her, saying, "Huh?" Oh, uh, hi Kim."

"Monique? What are you doing in Wade's room?" Kim asked her, still confused.

"Oh, he was about to take me out on a date," Monique rattled off quickly, still clearly embarrassed, "You were probably calling to talk to Wade, right? Here, let me get him for you." Monique then ran off as if wild dogs were chasing her, calling out from beyond the camera's view, "Wade, it's Kim for you!"

A couple of moments later, Wade enters the Kimmunicator's view wearing a tux, looking somewhat embarrassed himself as he says, "Oh, hi Kim. I wasn't expecting you to call this soon."

"Yeah, the tweebs work fast. So do you, apparently," Kim said in a sardonic tone, then she sighed and shook her head in exasperation as she continued, "Please tell me you haven't been using your Cupid Ray on her again."

"What? No! Of course not!" Wade answered in shock, "I destroyed that thing immediately after that incident. I even trashed the blueprints and deleted the specs."

"Then what's up with Monique?" Kim asked for clarification.

"Well, it seems that she had liked me too all along," Wade explained, "At first it was only the age difference that was keeping us apart, then she felt she needed to punish me for daring to use such a device on her in the first place. Of course I deserved that. Anyway, after graduation, she decided to let me off on parole."

"But weren't you dating someone named Olivia or something?" Kim asked him.

"Olivia!?" Wade squeaked in fright as he ducked under his desk, "Where!?" Kim stared in confusion for a couple of minutes before Wade got back in his seat and he answered her, "No. It turned out that Olivia was a super-genius herself, and the only reason I was going out with her in the first place was because she had been using her own Cupid Ray on me since we first met. Of course as soon as I could I'd hacked into her system and destroyed those specs while I sent Drakken's Lil Diablo robots on a search-and-destroy mission for the hard copies. No one should have that kind of power over anyone."

"I see," Kim responded, "That's not what you were calling about earlier, was it?"

"No," Wade told her, "Actually, it's about your battlesuit."

"You fixed it!?" Kim asked excitedly, recalling that she'd sent its tattered remains to Wade after she'd reclaimed it from the ruins of her family's former home.

"I'm afraid not," Wade told her remorsefully, "As I'd feared, it was shredded beyond repair when your home was destroyed during the invasion."

"But what about its self-repair function?" Kim asked him.

"That function only works when the suit's in active use," Wade countered, "Even if I could find a way to override it, if would be like trying to put together a fragmented bone without finding all of the pieces or knowing which piece goes where. You wouldn't want to try it, it'd really be bad."

Kim sighs in disappointment as she asks, "Any good news?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Wade smiles in anticipation, "It turns out that most of the suit's circuitry and its CPU remained intact. I believe that with that, and the materials and original blueprints I have here, I could make you a new suit that looks and functions even better that the original did by this time next week."

"Spankin'!" Kim said happily, "Well, I've got to go get the books and supplies for my first classes. Have fun on your date…"

"Hold up a moment, Kim," Wade stopped her, "Looks like there's a hit on your site. It seems that there was a break-in at the Downtown Middleton Museum last night."

"Last night?" Kim asked in wide eyed confusion, not hearing anything about it on the news or in police reports.

"Yeah, they've been keeping tight lipped about what was stolen, if anything," Wade explained, understanding Kim's confusion without her having to say anything, "They'll only tell you and Ron in person, so I'll contact Ron and tell him to meet you there."

"Please and thank you," Kim told him as she turned off the Kimmunicator. Turning back towards her closet, Kim counted herself lucky that she was originally planning to hit the school store early to get what she needed. Now, as it stands, she had maybe jut enough time to check the scene at the museum and look into some leads, then turn around to get just what she needed for her first classes before they started. With that thought in mind, Kim quickly changed into her mission clothes before rushing out the door.

* * *

><p>At the Downtown Middleton Museum, Kim is greeted just inside the entrance by one of the curators, who says, "Thanks for coming so quickly, Ms. Possible."<p>

"No big," Kim tells him humbly.

"So, where is your partner?" the curator asks her, looking around in confusion.

As if on cue, Ron goes zooming past them both, flying and screaming as if he's being propelled by his blaster briefs (except he's surrounded by a blue aura and he still has on his pants), before he crashes into a display case further inside.

"There he is," Kim told the man, then she walked over to Ron and asked him, "Are you okay?"

Ron groaned and rubbed his head as he sat up, saying, "This whole flying thing is much harder than Sensei made it look."

"And exactly why were you flying?" Kim asked him as she helped him to his feet.

"I hadn't exactly been able to replace my scooter since it was wrecked during the invasion," Ron told her.

"Oh, you could've called," Kim responded, "I woulda swung by and picked you up."

"Well, Wade's call made it sound urgent," Ron reasoned, "Besides, I figured I needed the practice."

Kim looked over at the messed up display and had to stifle a laugh as she said, "Yeah, I guess you do at that."

She and Ron then turned back to the curator as Kim asked, "So what was the reason you contacted us, sir?"

"It's best if you see for yourself," the curator said as he led the way, "But, as I'd indicated on your site, one of our exhibits was broken into last night and completely trashed! It literally looks like a war zone in there! Many of the artifacts were destroyed, some of them smashed beyond recognition, so we're having a difficult time determining whether or not anything was actually stolen or not! It's a disaster!"

"You mean to say there was a struggle?" Kim asked for clarification, figuring that if there was an eye witness it would be easier to find and catch the perpetrator.

"So it would seem, but it wasn't any of our people," the curator responded, "By the time the first guards arrived on the scene, there wasn't anyone else here."

"What can you tell me about the exibit?" Kim asked the curator.

"The artifacts we were able to identify are from different tribes and civilizations, of varying obscurity, that inhabited the North-Eastern Hemisphere," The curator told them, "Our most recent and unique acquisition apparently came from a secret sect of Mandra Monk."

That name struck a cord with Kim as she recalled that Ron had trained with a secret sect of Mandra Monk during his cultural exchange classes. Looking at him, she saw that Ron had the same thought as they said to each other practically simultaneously, "Monkey Fist?"

"But isn't he still…?" Kim started to ask Ron, who finished for her, "…statuesque?"

Kim then looked on her Kimmunicator and saw Wade sitting at the table of what looked like a fancy restaurant as he said, "According to D. 's blog he is."

Ron looked incredulous as he said, "D. has a blog?"

Wade then touches something off screen, and the Kimmunicator's display changes to show the blog in question as he explains, "Yeah, and it seems largely dedicated to her Cuddle Buddy collection, including the petrified form of Monkey Fist."

Kim and Ron say in practically one voice, "Wrong-sick!"

"According to the information here," Wade tells them, "She's offering a substantial reward to whomever can wake her 'Prince Monty from his stony sleep'."

"Something tells me that he'd consider that quite the rude awakening," Ron said.

Kim nodded in agreement and said, "So we may be looking at someone who may be looking to cash in on that reward, but that doesn't get us any closer to finding out who." She then turned towards the curator and asked, "Is there anything else you can think of to tell us about what happened, anything that struck you as being odd, no matter how small."

"As a matter of fact, the vandals had left some strange debris there that was completely unrelated to any of the defiled artifacts," the curator told Kim.

"Sounds like a lead," Kim acknowledged, "Mind if we take a look around?"

The curator nodded eagerly as he said, "If it'll help catch these scoundrels, then be my guest."

* * *

><p>When they got to the exhibit room, Kim could hardly believe what she was seeing. This was not simply a botched robbery. From the cracked and scorched walls and floor to the shattered and likely irreplaceable artifacts, it truly appeared to Kim that a battle had taken place here.<p>

"Wow, dude wasn't exaggerating about the damage here," Ron commented as his mouth gaped open, "Who would do this?"

"Someone who doesn't want snoopers like us to find out what was taken?" Kim guessed as she bent over some of the ruined items, then she picked up a realistic stone flower and showed it to the curator and asked, "Did any of the artifacts have stone floral carvings?"

"Absolutely not!" the curator told her, "That's some of the strange debris I was telling you about."

"Hmm, curious," Kim said to herself as she scans it with the Kimmunicator while wondering who would leave stone flowers at a crime scene.

As Ron looks behind a set of Japanese samurai armor, he finds a small rose that's in full bloom. "Kim! I found a live one over here!" Ron announces loudly, then he reaches forward to grab it. Before he can manage it, however, the rose whips around in a circle, causing its thorns to scratch Ron's hand. "Ow! Bad plant! Bad plant!" Ron cries out before sucking on his cut fingers.

When Kim comes over to see what Ron's yelling about, she sees the flower shivering as if it's either cold or scared. Curious about this plant that seems to be moving on its own, she bends down and gestures beseechingly. "Aww, it's okay," Kim reassured it, curious to see if it was capable of understanding her, "No one here is going to hurt you."

The rose seems responsive to her words, bending forward and making a motion as if it was sniffing her hand. Then it uproots itself and moves in a serpentine fashion across the ground and up her arm, where it settles on Kim's shoulder and begins to nuzzle her neck. This causes Kim to start giggling as the petals tickle her.

"Hey!" Ron protests, "How come it did not scratch you?"

"I don't know," Kim reproached him, feeling somewhat irritated that Ron would have harmed such a sweet-yet-strange thing like this plant, "Maybe because I didn't act like I was going to rip it out of the ground?"

"How was I supposed to know that it was sentient?" Ron asked him.

Kim, still feeling irritated about Ron's carelessness, responded, " 'Sentient', that's a pretty big word for you."

Ron, not quite picking up on Kim's tone, waved dismissively as he said, "Oh, they use it frequently on 'Captain Constellation'."

The very mention of the name of that awful show brought back memories Kim had worked hard to forget. "Ugh!" Kim explained as she scowled at Ron, "Don't remind me!"

"Huh? Oh! You mean the thing were you had to watch three compressed seasons of it while you were trying to recover your lost memory?" Ron asked her innocently.

Kim scowled harder at her boyfriend's inability to take a hint, then she felt the rose rubbing her heck soothingly and she looked at it inquisitively again. Kim then took the base of one of the smashed vases, then she begins to gather soil from one of the displays as she asks Ron, "Still, it's rather odd. Do you think this is one of Drakken's flowers?"

"I don't know, KP. I've never seen one of them move unless Drakken ordered it to," Ron answered honestly.

Once the makeshift pot is filled with loosely packed dirt, the rose moves back down Kim's arm and re-plants itself, nuzzling Kim's hand in thanks. "Still, it's a place to start getting some answers," Kim states, scanning the rose with her Kimmunicator as she does so. "You got all that, Wade?"

"Yeah, I'll begin my analysis and let you know what I find out…" Wade tells them through the Kimmunicator before he's interrupted by Monique stage clearing her throat from beyond the camera's view, then he adds, "…just as soon as we're done here."

"Okay then," Kim acknowledged, "Have fun you two."

"Yeah, you two…too," Wade responds before the communication is cut off.

Kim then turn to Ron and says, "Let's go, Ron. Next stop: Go City."

* * *

><p>As they enter Go Tower, the headquarters of Team Go, they are greeted by Hego, who shakes Kim's hand and says, "Ah, Ms. Possible. I understand that we have you to thank for saving the world during the recent alien invasion."<p>

"Actually Drakken and Ron here had a much larger hand in that than I did," Kim replies modestly.

"Humble as always," Hego says in return, "Well we're all grateful anyways. What can Team Go do for you kids today?"

"We were actually hoping to talk to Drakken and Shego," Kim answers him, "We heard they're currently staying here."

"Shego's currently out getting reacquainted with her other brothers," Hego told her, "And I'm here helping Drakken familiarize himself with our garage. He believes he can upgrade our transports, and we've agreed to let him try so long as death rays are not part of the package."

As if on cue, Drakken walks in from the garage, smiling and talking conversationally as he says, "Did I hear somebody say my nam…" He then freezes in mid-step as he spots Kim and Ron, his jaw dropping in surprise. Then he scowls and says indignantly, "Kim Possible? What are you doing here!? Are you going to be bothering me for the rest of my life!?"

"We're just here following a lead," Kim told him, "We just wanted to ask some questions about the break-in of the Downtown Middleton Museum."

"Well I wasn't anywhere near Middleton last night, nor was I pulling any museum jobs. In case you haven't heard, Shego and I have gone legit now," Drakken told her, "What makes you think that I have any knowledge about what happened there anyway?"

"This," Kim says as she holds out the potted rose.

Drakken looks at the flower skeptically and says, "So the entire basis of your accusations is this one puny little flower?"

The rose, in hearing what Drakken said about it, turns towards him and razzes him with a petal-like tongue.

"We weren't exactly pointing fingers here….yet, but how many flowers do you see that are capable of independent movement?" Kim asked him.

"Hmm, indeed," Drakken says as he examines the flower with renewed interest, then he gestures and orders it, "Flower, go get me a drink of water!"

The rose pointedly turns its head away and crosses its upper leaves in a human-like show of non-compliance.

"There, you see?" Drakken says to Kim smugly, "It's obviously not one of mine. Besides, I have yet to figure out how to make anything besides Pansies and Marigolds. Otherwise I would have whipped up some Hydrangeas for Shego."

Ron then asks Drakken, "So, you two are still…"

"Ron, on topic," Kim admonishes him, then she focuses on Drakken as she asks him, "So, Drakken, do you have any idea who else might have access to this kind of technology?"

"No!" Drakken answered her as he crossed his arms indignantly, "Believe it or not, I invented the Super-Hyper-Pollinator all on my own! Absolutely no stolen technology whatsoever!"

"So it's either some copycat that was involved or some remarkable coincidence. Not much to go on, but anything's better than nothing. Thanks, Drakken," Kim tells him.

"Hmph, whatever," Drakken dismiss then in a tone of non-interest. As they turn to leave, however, Drakken calls out to them, trying and failing to conceal his eagerness as he says, "Wait! Do you think I could get a sample of that plant there? You know, to analyze?"

Kim deliberates for a moment, then she holds her hand out before the rose, which plucks one of its lower leaves and hands it to Kim. When Kim hands the leaf to Drakken, he bounces and giggles like a kid who was given a shiny new toy.

"You know, Drakken, why don't you contact my brothers, the tweebs, whenever they're not busy with school or something?" Kim suggested to him, "I'm sure that, once you put your heads together, they can help you to figure out how to expand your botanical repertoire. And if they have any questions about whether or not they can trust you, just tell them 'hicka picka boo'. That'll let them know I'm vouching for you."

Drakken looks at Kim in confusion as he says, "You know, this is rather odd, you being nice to me and all. When my brainwaves haven't been flipped and all, that is."

"No big! You've earned it," Kim tell him, "All I ask is that you continue to be worthy of it, that's all."

"Thanks," Drakken sniffs, then he straightens and smiles hugely as he adds, "Oh! And If you happen to find whomever's out there impersonating me, give them a couple of your side kicks for me, would you?"

"Sure, no problem," Kim agreed easily, "Take care now."

"Laters, Doctor D!" Ron tells him as he turns and follows Kim out the door.

* * *

><p>As Kim and Ron fly off in the Sloth, Ron groans and complains, "Aww! All of our leads are dead ends!"<p>

"Not necessarily," Kim countered, "We've learned that Drakken wasn't the one who broke into the museum, and once the analysis on the clues we've collected is complete they could yet very well lead us to the true culprit. Besides, I think that this was an easy and safe way to see if Drakken truly is trustworthy now."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked her, confused.

"You didn't think that I'd blindly trust Drakken with something that he could turn into a potentially dangerous weapon, did you?" Kim asked Ron as she looked at him with a smirk and a twinkle in her eye.

"You mean that back there was some sort of test?" Ron asked Kim in surprise.

Kim nodded as she gently stoked the bud of the rose and said, "If he simply keeps helping others, then we'll know he truly has turned over a new leaf, no pun intended. However, if we see any plant monsters suddenly rampaging around the city, well it's better to know sooner rather than later that he's the same ol' Drakken."

"That's pretty clever, KP," Ron complimented her, impressed, "But what if he does create a monster and it turns out to be too much for us?"

"Well I'm sure that Wade's analysis of the scan I'd sent him of the rose will tell us how to take Drakken's monster down when that time comes," Kim explained to him.

"Way to think ahead, Kim," Ron responded.

Kim nodded, then she dived the car down to hover low over the Smarty Mart parking lot. As Ron climbed out of the car, Kim told him, "Well I've got to hurry over to the university and get my things for today's classes."

"Aww! I wish I had a class to go to," Ron groaned, then he looked surprised at himself as he said, "I can't believe I just said that."

"Maybe you'll get in next semester," Kim assured him as she smiled sympathetically. Then she kissed him and said, "Have fun at work, Ron."

"You take care too, Kim," Ron returned, then Kim flew off while Ron walked into the store.

* * *

><p>After he changed into his work clothes, Ron was humming to himself as he waited for his turn at the time clock, counting himself extremely lucky. After all, how many guys not only get to work in a job they genuinely liked, but also got to have the smartest, most beautiful girl as a steady girlfriend. Sure the job may not pay all that much (hence why he wasn't able to attend school with Kim, his grades in High School weren't good enough to attract scholarships, and he got into sports too late to attract sponsors), and the fact Mr. Barkin worked here meant that he still had to put up with his former coach despite graduating, but he liked this job all the same.<p>

Therefore, the smile on his face was genuine as he swiped his badge on the time clock's reader. However, instead of the beep confirming he was clocked in, Ron heard the machine buzz instead. Looking at it in confusion, Ron tried swiping his badge again, and again the machine buzzed at him. On the LED display, Ron saw the message appear **See Manager**.

"What!?" Ron cried out in a panic. He'd only ever seen the machine do this a couple of times before for other employees, and each time the employee was seen later slumping out of the store without their Smarty Mart vests, never to be seen within again (except occasionally as mere customers). Therefore it was with great trepidation that Ron made his way to the Manager's office. Opening the door slightly, Ron poked his head around the corner and nervously called out, "Hello?"

The manager, sitting at his desk, gestured to the chair facing him and said, "Ronald, please, take a seat."

As Ron did as instructed, he anxiously pleaded, "If this is about the gorilla incident, I can explain…"

"There's no need," the manager assured him, "You were merely doing as you were told and that matter has already been closed."

"Oh," Ron said, still too nervous to be reassured as he asked, "Then what did you need to see me about?"

"As you may or may not be aware, our company is frequently trying to tailoring our policies and the image we project to the public to best cater to the needs of out customers and community," the manager explained to Ron, "Lately there has been a rising public awareness of the humane treatment of animals, and it has become a popular opinion that keeping animals in cages barely large enough to fit them isn't humane."

"Actually I have an idea about that," Ron suggested, "We could create habitats that simulate the natural environments…"

"Not a bad idea, though it may be a little costly," the Manager complimented him , "but we already have an order directly from Mr. Smarty himself. The sales of pets in store, save for fish, will cease immediately. We already have representatives from various zoos picking up the exotic pets either to add to their own collection or to prepare to release them into the wild. The other pets will be either sold directly to other pet stores or sent to humane animal shelters."

"Oookay…" Ron said in confusion, "…but what does that have to do with me?"

"As the number of live animals to be taken care of had been dramatically reduced, the staffing in that area has been reduced to the Department Managers and night stockers," the Manager told him, "In other words, your position no longer exists."

Ron felt his heart rate raise and his breath shorten as he asked, "You mean that you're firing me?"

The manager shook his head and said, "In situations like this, we normally relocate associates who are thus displaced into positions that they are equally qualified to perform. Unfortunately, there are no open positions in our store."

"So I am being let go!?" Ron squeaked, feeling himself go into a full-blown panic attack.

The manager sighed patiently as he asked, "May I finish?" These words act as a bucket of cold water dumped on him, and Ron closes his mouth and holds still as the Manager continues, "When there are no open positions in the current store, we take a look at nearby locations. As it turns out, the Manager of our store in Upperton has recently retired, and the Assistant Manager there was promoted to take his place. That leaves a void that we'd like you to fill."

Ron wanted to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, and he could barely contain his excitement as he asked, "You're saying you wish to promote me to….to ASSISTANT MANAGER!?" A thought that came to him just then brought him down as he asked, "Wait, don't you need, like, managerial experience for that?"

"It's true that we usually prefer an associate with experience," the manager confirmed, "but when there's none available we are willing to train one of our people before we hire from outside. Therefore, we're authorized to enroll you in the University of Upperton, where you would receive a $50,000 scholarship to enroll in Managerial classes, as well as any other courses of your choosing."

"But what about Mr. Barkin?" Ron offered. He knew he should probably keep his mouth shut and take this offer before the manager came to his senses, but Ron's conscience wouldn't let him do that to a guy like Barkin (no matter how hard he'd leaned on Ron at times).

"It's true that Barkin is more qualified, with his experience as a principal and a coach," the Manager acknowledged, "but his application indicated that travel wasn't an option for him. If it makes you feel better, Steve would be first in line should a managerial position become available at this location. Anyway, Mr. Smarty has spoken highly of you, and I wouldn't discount your own leadership skills. We're all aware of your role in the salvation of this planet during the recent invasion, particularly how you took charge of the mission to rescue your partner and Dr. Drakken from said invaders. Now if you don't want the position we'll understand and miss you, but this is a great opportunity that doesn't come along that often. So, what do you say?"

"What do I say? I'm in!" Ron said excitedly as he shook the Manager's hand vigorously, "When do I start?"

"Classes will start at the start of the week, once you've selected your other classes, and your on-the-job training will start in 6 weeks," The manager told him as he handed Ron an orange tie, "Welcome to the team, Mr. Stoppable."

"Thanks, sir! I promise I won't let you down!" Ron said as he shook the Manager's hand one more time, then he turned and left the personnel area. As he reentered the store proper, he'd passed by Mr. Barkin, who'd caught Ron by his shoulder and asked, "Slacking off once again, Stoppable?" Then Mr. Barkin's eyes widened slightly as he saw the tie in Ron's hand, asking in disbelief, "Is…is that a manager's tie in your hand?"

"Assistant Manager, actually," Ron clarified, "I'm going to begin my training to fill the post in the Upperton store, so I guess this is now goodbye. Thanks for everything, sir."

Mr. Barkin's jaw hung open briefly in disbelief, then he began stammering, "Y-y-you've been p-pr-promoted to A-Assis….but, but that's, THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Mr. Barkin then fell to his knees and began bawling openly. Ron immediately felt bad for him, but he figured that the Manager would be able to explain the situation to him far better than he himself could, so he simply smiled kindly as he patted Barkin's shoulder sympathetically, then he turned and left the store.

Just as he picked up his phone in order to text Kim the good news, Ron's Kimmunicator went off. Figuring he could simply tell Kim in person later, Ron raised the wrist it was on and activated it, saying, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

When the screen came on, Ron was surprised to see it wasn't Wade but rather Kim's twin younger brothers, who greeted him in one voice, "Hi Ron!"

Ron felt immediately annoyed, which made him sympathetic to Kim having to grow up with them, as he admonished them, "Tweebs! The Kimmunicator is for important calls only, not for whenever you two…"

"But this IS important!" Tim insisted.

"Can you meet us at our house?" Jim asked Ron

_Important, yeah right!_ Ron thought to himself. Still, he felt that the fastest way to get them to stop misusing the Kimmunicator was to find out what they wanted, then afterward clarify with them what was really important. And so a couple hours (and many painful tree landings) later, Ron landed in front of the Possible home. Jim and Tim were waiting for him outside, so Ron wasted no time in asking them, "So….what's so important?"

Jim smiled at Ron as he answered, "We heard that you need a new vehicle."

Ron looked at them askance as he asked, "Where'd you hear that from?"

"Dad…" Jim answered, and Tim added, "…then Kim."

Ron waved dismissively as he told them, "Well I've got that sitch covered."

This statement seemed to amuse the twins, as they both laughed hard while Jim barely got out, "Yeah, we'd heard about that too."

Tim then whistled as he mimed with his hand the motion of a plane crashing into the ground, then they both laughed even harder as Ron said indignantly, "I just need practice, that's all!"

The twins wiped tears of mirth from their eyes as Jim said, "Well, in the meantime, you can avoid expending your energy during everyday travels…"

"…and minimize bodily harm to yourself…" Tim continued.

"…while you travel…" Jim added.

"…in style!" the twins finished together.

Tim then pushes a button on his remote, which causes the garage door to start opening. In spite of himself, Ron starts to get really excited about what the twins have concocted. "It's….IT'S…!" he says enthusiastically. Then, when he sees what's inside, Ron feels immediately let down as he says in disbelief, "…my old scooter?"

The twins scoff at his assumption, saying, "Not!"

"We merely used it as the model for the street mode," Tim explained

"We'd like to introduce you to…" Jim said as Tim pressed another button. Then, before Ron's eyes, the scooter morphs into an enclosed small 2 person aircraft that begins hovering inches over the ground as the twins say together, "….the Sloth A.L.S. CUB!"

_Now THAT's more like it! _ Ron thought as he exclaimed, "Badical!"

"It can also convert into a high speed submersible and a motorbike capable of handling any terrain," Jim explained.

"In addition, it features MagnoTrack technology, which enables it to vertically scale buildings, and Nanotech armor, which renders it virtually indestructible, not to mention…" Tim added, then he pushed another button, and the bike vanishes from sight as Tim continues, "…it's virtually undetectable while cloaked."

"When did you guys manage to do this?" Ron asked them in awe, not thinking of anything else to say.

Tim shrugged as he said, "We needed something to do over the summer."

"Mom was watching the appliances like a hawk," Jim added.

"One more thing," Tim told Ron, "We've designed this so that it can dock with Kim's Sloth Coupe, enabling you to rendezvous with her in mid-transit."

"Combined with some of the best features of Kim's car, and a few other surprises as well…" Jim continued, and the twins together concluded, "…you've got one sweet ride!"

Ron was so dumbfounded that he couldn't think of anything to say, except, "You guys are absolute geniuses!"

The twins smile at Ron's praise, giving each other a brofist as they say, "Hoo-shaw!"

* * *

><p>When Kim arrived at the home of the Stoppables, she raised her hand to knock on the door, but the door opened before she could, revealing Ron's parents standing just behind it.<p>

"Thanks for coming so quickly, Kim," Mrs. Stoppable said to her gratefully, "I know you're starting school today, but with Ron at work we didn't know who else to call to handle this."

"It's no big," Kim told them, "I had a free period anyway." Of course Kim had been looking forward to having her lunch at the school's cafeteria, perhaps get to know some of the students there. But when she got the call from Ron's parents she couldn't simply ignore it: she would have come to help them even if she were in the middle of a test that would determine if she passes or failed out of her entire education. "So what's the sitch?" Kim asked them, "Alien robot attack? Mathter broken out of jail and seeking revenge?"

"No, worse!" Mr. Stoppable answered as he pointed into the house, "Terrible twos!"

Kim followed them inside, where she saw a scene that rivaled that of the trashed museum exhibit room she'd seen earlier. Much of the furniture in the living room was either damaged or outright destroyed. The only undamaged pieces in the room were the television on the wall, which only had a splat of baby food on it, and the curio cabinet, on top of which Hanna Stoppable was sitting and looking decidedly unhappy. Of course most people would not believe that a baby Hanna's age could not cause this much damage, but Kim was one of the few people who knew just how different Hanna was from other kids.

"Don't worry," Kim told Ron's parents, "I've got this." Kim then turned towards Hanna and put on her best calming face as she called out to Hanna, saying in a calming voice, "Hi, Hanna. It's me, Kimmie. Don't you wanna come down and play?"

"No!" Hanna yelled at her, her tiny little hands clenched into fists, "Brother! Want Brother!"

Kim began approaching the cabinet slowly and cautiously, saying soothingly to Hanna, "You know, Hanna, if you come down then maybe later we could go out for some ice crea…"

Kim is interrupted as Hanna begins throwing things down from the cabinet, with the ninja speed and accuracy only Hanna could possess, and Kim was hard pressed to catch them all and set them down safely. Only when Kim backed off again, her hands raised in a pacifying gesture, did Hanna stop throwing things as she yelled at Kim again, saying, "No ice cream! Want BROTHER!"

"Believe me, Hanna, I understand exactly how you feel," Kim sympathized, "There's nothing more that I'd like than to spend every moment with Ron. But, of course, that's simply not possible as he has a job that he has to go do. And I have my classes that I'm starting in another town, so it's not like we can get together every day at Bueno Nacho like we used to or anything. But we do get together every once in a while, just like I'm sure you see Ron whenever he comes to babysit."

Kim wasn't sure when she'd sat down in the armchair, from which one of the armrests was ripped clean off, but she didn't feel up to standing up again with the weight of the depression from the things she was relating to Hanna weighing on her, and now that she'd started Kim couldn't bring herself to stop.

"And then there's the fact that Ron has his own destiny, much like the destiny you yourself have, Hanna," Kim continued, "Now I'm sure that destiny will wind up taking him to places where we cannot follow, but is so much bigger that we are, so it wouldn't be right for us to stand in the way of his achieving it. But just because we don't see him as often as we'd like, that doesn't mean he cares about us any less."

By this point, Kim is on the verge of tears, but she didn't care now who saw. She was in fact so preoccupied by her thoughts that she didn't notice how Ron's parents were looking at her in concern. Nor did she notice that Hanna had climbed down from the cabinet, not until Hanna climbed into her lap, patting Kim's cheek and saying, "Sister."

That one gesture was enough to start the tears flowing, and Kim hugged little Hanna as she said, "Thanks, Hanna. I needed that."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Kim began to seriously question her schedule choices. She could have had her physics class take place in the middle of the day rather than the end. However, that would have left her only 30 minutes for lunch, which with the amount of time it takes to walk across campus would have reduced that amount of time to less than 20, and judging by the line she'd seen in the cafeteria for breakfast when she'd first arrived she'd judged that would leave her with zero time to eat. So she'd decided to take that class at the end instead and leave that period open.<p>

Now she was seeing that may have been a big mistake, for somehow she'd ended up with the most boring, longest winded professor that ever tormented students in any classroom. This guy's monotone voice was even worse than that guy she'd seen doing eye drop commercials! She wasn't sure if he was the only one teaching this class throughout the day, but he would have been difficult enough to put up with at noon. Now, with the weight of the day weighing on everyone, this guy was a coma just begging to happen. She couldn't blame the few students who'd actually passed out already. Even with her rigid discipline, Kim could feel her own eyelids growing heavy. When she'd chosen to attend this university, rather than one of the more internationally located campuses, Kim had told herself that she was going to attend strictly for the curriculum and that she'd leave her cheerleading days behind her. Now it was looking like she'd need the physical activity simply to build up the energy needed to endure this snooze-fest.

Kim gave a start when her Kimmunicator went off, its ring tone echoing mortifyingly loud around the auditorium-style classroom. Kim could feel the glares of several nearby students as she cringed and went to answer it. Before she could however, she felt the stare of the professor as he called out in the same monotone voice, "Kimberly Ann Possible."

Tapping the hold button on her Kimmunicator, Kim straightened in her seat and said, "Uh, yes sir?"

"I understand that you one of my highest scoring SAT students," Professor Hebetude pointed out in his continuously dull voice, gesturing towards a sign behind him as he asked, "Would you be so kind as to tell me what this sign here says?"

Focusing her bleary eyes on the sign in question, Kim answered him, " Uh, 'No cell phones on inside of the classroom'?"

"Very good, Ms. Possible," Professor Hebetude said in what was clearly meant to be mock praise, "At least we can be sure to didn't arrive illiterate."

As several of the students chuckled at her, Kim tried to explain to her teacher, "But this isn't a phone, sir. It's actually a high tech communications device. You see, I'm occasionally called upon to save the world, foil museum robberies, that….kind of….thing…?"

Professor Hebetude cocked one eyebrow at her, perhaps in curiosity or inquisitiveness, but he didn't seem to be that impressed. Finally he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he said in the same monotone, "Very well, Ms. Possible, you may take it in the hall. But if you feel the need to keep your 'communications device' with you, then I suggest that you keep it on 'silent' so as to not disturb those of us who are actually here to learn."

Figuring this was as close as she'd probably get to permission to go, Kim stuffed her things in her bag, saying, "Thank you sir." After muttering her apologies to a couple of students, Kim raced out of the classroom, getting some distance between her and the door before turning the Kimmunicator on and saying, "Wade! Sitch?"

"A break-in in progress at the Upperton Museum of Historical Artifacts," Wade told her.

"Ron?" Kim asked him, to which Wade answered, "Already on his way."

"Got it!" Kim acknowledged as she dashed off towards the parking lot, making a mental note to check at the first opportunity if her University has an opening for another cheerleader.

* * *

><p>Upon her arrival, Kim skulked through the Museum's darkened halls, keeping her eyes and ears open for any signs of the intruders. When she heard a small, stifled sound around the corner of an intersection she froze for a moment. Then she rushed around the corner to confront them, pulling her punch short when she saw that it was Ron.<p>

"Ron!?" Kim quietly admonished him in a relieved tone, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," Ron whispered back at her, rubbing his nose and smiling sheepishly as he said, "Sneezed."

As they continued to search through the museum's corridors, Ron walked slightly ahead of her as Kim quietly asked him, "Had you found anything before I got here?"

"Not yet," Ron responded, "Perhaps whomever broke in here hasn't found what they were looking for just yet?"

"We can only hope," Kim told him, though the skeptic in her compelled her to add, "Personally, though, I smell an ambush."

As Ron steps into the next intersection, he is tackled by an unseen attacker, the momentum carrying them tumbling into the cross-hallway. Kim follows the sounds of conflict, during which Ron can be heard screaming, "Ow! Oowww! Stop, I need that! Oowww!"

When she caught up to them, Kim found Ron at the mercy of a girl in dark ninja garb. Apparently of Japanese decent, this dark haired femme fatale who had Ron subdued in an arm bar seemed even more beautiful than Yori from the Yamanouchi Kinja school. No sooner had Kim come up with a plan of attack to help Ron out the girl had then froze in her assault.

"Ron?" The girl asked in confusion, then her face lit up as she exclaimed, "Ron! It is you!" The ninja girl then deftly pulled Ron up from the ground as if it were nothing before embracing him tightly, her face a mask of pure joy. Kim, however, felt her heart shatter as her entire world imploded.

_To be continued..._


	2. Yono, My Yono: Pt 2

**Yono, My Yono: part 2**

For a few moments, Kim is rooted in place by shock and loss. Then the pain in Kim's heart flares up into anger as she grinds out, "Ron? What….the….SITCH!?"

Ron stutters and stammers wordlessly, apparently so shocked and confused he's unable to get out anything coherent, but at Kim's outburst the young woman looks around. When the girl sees her, her face lights up once again and, heedless of the fury in Kim's eyes, the young woman rushes towards her, crying out, "Kimmie!" Unprepared for this girl's reaction, Kim makes no move as the girl wraps her arms around her, and Kim could feel the trembling from the girl's silent crying and the wetness of her tears as the fell on her shoulder as the young ninja said, "I've missed you guys so much!"

Completely baffled by this girl's behavior, Kim looked over at Ron and asked, "Uh, Ron? Just who is this girl?"

"I have no idea," Ron answered her, looking as baffled as Kim felt, "I'm just as lost and clueless as you are, KP."

"Huh?" the girl said, looking in confusion between Kim and Ron, then the confusion clears as she smacked her own forehead and said, "Of course! You guys wouldn't likely recognize me like this." The girl then backed up to face them both as she gave a respectful bow and said with a huge smile, "Guys, it's me, Hanna! Hanna Stoppable?"

Kim and Ron's jaws drop in surprise. Kim was the first to recover, saying, "That's impossible, you can't be her. Hanna's just barely over 2 years old."

"That's right, and you're so….big!" Ron agreed, then he looked askance at the girl and said, "Mom and Dad didn't carbo-load you when I'd moved out, did they?"

The girl claiming to be Hanna laughed as she said, "Same ol' Ron! Just as funny as ever! No, silly, I'm from the future!"

"Uh huh, and I'll bet you've left your DeLorian parked outside," Kim said skeptically, "Time travel just isn't possible."

The girl looked at Kim patiently, as if she understood Kim's disbelief, as she sighed and said, "I still remember what you told me about destiny, how it may take you from those that you love, but that doesn't mean that you love them any less."

Kim felt shock at hearing her own words coming from this strange girl's mouth, then she chook her head to clear it as she asked, "But how can you possibly remember that? You were….I mean Hanna is….only two years old!"

"Well, the way your mother explained it, I was born with a photographic memory," the teenage Hanna explained, "I can remember anything and everything I've ever seen, heard, or felt ever since my birth. Sometime I think I can remember from even earlier. I even remember my birth mother, she was so beautiful. She had died shortly after I was born, although I was too young to understand at the time."

"Oh, Hanna! I'm so sorry!" Kim sympathized, though when she'd accepted the girl's claims of being Hanna she wasn't sure."

"Don't worry about it, Kim. You guys, and Mom and Dad, had filled me so full of joy I had little room in my life for unhappiness," teen Hanna assured Kim, then she turned towards Ron and said, "Anyway, that was how I'd defeated Yono and Monkey Fist. You remember, Ron?"

Kim didn't remember anything about that part first hand, due to her doing a good impression of a statue, but apparently Ron did as he said, "You mean that photographic memory thing…?"

"That's right," Hanna confirmed, "I've also got a muscle memory thing that's directly linked to it. Essentially, if I see something, like that Flippies video you showed me back then, then I can generally do it. Of course I don't think that means I can become a master chef or artist just by watching some cooking or painting shows." Hanna then giggles at this.

Hanna then sobers up and says, "I'm afraid that I don't have time to reminisce with you guys, however. We came back to stop my nemesis from changing the past, and thus forever dooming the world to darkness."

" 'We'?" Kim asked in confusion, picking up on the plural pronoun. Just then Kim sees a female figure silhouetted in the dark hallway Hanna had tackled Ron from, a figure whose hands begin to glow green.

"Shego!" Kim exclaimed as she turned that direction, "I knew you and Drakken were behind these break-ins!" Kim then rushes the shadowy figure even as Hanna cries out, "Kim, wait!" Before Kim could get too close, however, the newcomer unleashed an energy blast at the floor before her, and Kim barely skidded to a stop before she could slam into the wall of thorny vines that grew from the place the blast struck. "What?" Kim asked in confusion, certain that Shego never had that kind of power.

Hanna quickly caught up to Kim and said, "It's okay, Kim. This is my partner and best friend, Liego."

As the vine wall receded and disappeared, leaving only a small hole in the floor where they'd emerged from as evidence they were there, the figure stepped into the light, and Kim could see this Liego clearly for the first time. Apparently sharing the same fashion sense to Shego, this girl also bore similar facial features to Kim's former enemy and rival. Liego's complexion, however, was more of a blue green compared to Shego's pale green, her hair a striking blond, and her eyes a brilliant sapphire-blue.

Kim saw as Liego appraised her up and down, the look in the young woman's eyes relating that she'd found Kim as wanting, before Liego turned towards Hanna and said, "I think that he's over this way. Come on, we need to hurry."

Hanna and Ron start to run in the direction Liego indicated, but when Kim started to follow, Liego stopped and held her hand out before Kim, ordering in a stiff tone, "NOT….you!"

"What!?" Kim bristled indignantly.

Hanna, who with Ron had stopped running and turned back, walked up to Liego and said pleadingly, "Liego, Don't you know who this…?"

"Yes, I'm well aware of who this is!" Liego interrupted in an angry tone, which it seemed to Kim was also masking a number of other just as volatile emotions, "I also know, just as well as you, that she's never been any match for him any of the times they had faced off. In fact, she was the one who'd cost your brother…" Liego trailed off into a growl of frustration, then she sighed and pointed into Kim's face as she narrowed her eyes and said warningly, "Fine, come along if you want, but don't you DARE get in my way!" As the three of them resumed hurrying down the hallway, Kim rushed after them while muttering to herself, "She's just like a pint-sized Shego!"

* * *

><p>When they got closer to their destination, a doorway that appeared to lead to a display room similar to the one they'd investigated this morning, Liego pulled them up short in order to proceed more stealthily. Kim took advantage of the slower pace to ask Hanna quietly, "This 'nemesis' you were talking about, who is it?"<p>

"The most dangerous individual who'd ever existed, ever since he'd gained the power of the Yono," Hanna told them in a low voice, which made her announcement sound even more ominous.

"Yono? But you smacked him down before, and you were just a toddler back then!" Ron commented in surprise.

"Yes, it's true that I defeated Yono as he was back then," Hanna confirmed as they cautiously entered the room and looked around, "but this Yono is cold, calculating, ruthless, and without a single shred of honor."

The four of them start as an evil cackle fills the room, followed by a familiar voice overhead saying, "Stop, please! You're making me blush!"

"No!" Kim exclaimed as she followed the direction of the voice, and as Ron did so as well he added, "It can't be!"

Descending slowly from the ceiling, Monkey Fist was supported by a yellow aura which lit this room better than the security lighting in addition to accentuating the hollows of his face, making his appearance seem even more sinister than usual. "Hello, boy," Monkey Fist greeted Ron in a tone devoid of friendliness or empathy, "Long time no see."

"Monkey Fist!?" Ron barked out in surprise, "But how!? You're still a statue!"

"Yes, in this time I was still suffering from the side effects of my defeat at the hands of your baby sister," Monkey Fist confirmed with a leer, "However, as you can see, I'm now quite different than I was on that day. And please, call me 'Yono Fist'!"

"Doesn't matter what you call yourself, Yoyo Fist, cause you're still going down!" Ron declared, then he started levitating on his own blue aura as he said, "You see, I have changed as well."

At that declaration Ron engages Yono Fist in a frenzied mid-air battle. Soon after it begins, Liego fires at the ground by her feet, where some unusual plants begin to grow, while Hanna rushes forward, leaps off an obelisk, rebounds off a wall behind her, then launches into a flying kick towards Yono Fist. Meanwhile, Yono Fist blocks one of Ron's kicks, grabbing his leg and hurls him at the oncoming Hanna, causing the both of them to crash into the ground below.

Then, once Liego's creation finishes taking form, the sizable rose bush aims its buds in Yono Fist's directions and starts rapid-fire spitting thorns at him. Yono Fist raises his arm to shield his face as he glares at the young hero in annoyance, then he unleashes an eye blast in her direction. Liego barely dodges in time, the blast striking her hedge instead and turning it to stone.

While the villain is distracted, Kim aims and fires her hair dryer grappling gun at him. Yono Fist apparently sensed Kim's intentions, however, as he caught the grapple easily, swinging her around and slamming her hard into a display case down below. Yono Fist then focuses on Ron stirring down below as he calls down mockingly, "You disappoint me, boy! You provided me a much greater challenge during our final battle in the future." Yono then looks at Kim, who's struggling to get back to her feet, and he sneers evilly as he adds, "'Though some things never do change."

As Yono Fist's eyes begin to glow again, Ron sees where Yono Fist is looking and cries out as he flies towards her, "Kim!"

Liego exclaims, "No!" as she unleashes a blast just as Yono Fist's eye beams burst forth. Liego's blast causes a vine wall to burst forth from the ground beside Kim, shielding her and Ron from being turned to stone by Yono Fist's beams. Liego then turns and growls at Kim behind the stoned vine wall before focusing again at Yono Fist, but he had already smashed open a display case and removed an artifact from inside.

"You got lucky today, boy," Yono Fist called out while he rose through a hole he'd blasted in the ceiling, "but I assure you our next meeting will be our last!" Yono Fist then laughs evilly as he flies off out of sight.

Kim stands up and dusts herself off as she said, "Well, that was humiliating."

* * *

><p>Early the next day, Kim, Ron, Hanna and Liego are sitting together at a booth, and Hanna giggles as she takes a bite of the establishment's signature Nacos.<p>

"Wow!" Hanna commented with delight as she dabbed a blob of nacho cheese off her face with a napkin, "I can't believe how good this tastes!"

"Don't they have Bueno Nacho back when you come from?" Kim asked Hanna.

"Yes, but it's just not the same," Hanna explained to her, "You see, a few years from now a huge health craze sweeps through the general public: reduced carbs, reduced fat, zero trans fat, and so forth. Many fast food establishments tried to take advantage of the trend. Things generally went downhill from there."

"Ewww! Sick and wrong!" Ron exclaimed in disgust, "Remind me to stock up now!"

Kim sees Hanna get a depressed look on her face, as if something Ron said had triggered a bad memory, before she tries to cover it up by slowly sipping her soda. Kim then turns towards Liego, who'd been quiet the entire time, and asks her, "How's yours?"

Liego grunts and replies in a flat, rude tone as she said, "It's fine." She then stands abruptly and picks up her cup, saying, "I need a refill," before walking off.

Ron then takes a sip from his cup, only getting empty slurping sounds from the straw, which then he states, "Looks like I'm out too. Be right back KP." Ron then kisses Kim on the cheek before taking his cup to the counter.

Taking advantage of being alone at the boot with Hanna, Kim leans across the table and softly asks her, "It may be just my imagination, but Liego appears to be the rather moody sort, and she seems to be particularly hostile towards me."

Hanna reached across the table and placed her hand on Kim's as she pleaded, "Please don't hold it against her. It's just ever since Yono Fist was first revived he'd caused her so much pain. He'd hurt us both deeply, actually, but at least I still had Mom and Dad. Liego, on the other hand….she lost her entire family that day."

Kim gasped as she got what Hanna was saying, "Drakken and Shego?"

Hanna's eyes widened in surprise as she said, "How'd you know?"

"Let's just say that there's a definite family resemblance," Kim told her.

Hanna nodded in confirmation she said, "Anyway, all of Team Go, including Drakken and especially Shego, were in Middleton to….meet with you when Yono Fist struck without warning. With his tremendous powers, and surprise on his side, they didn't stand a chance and thus fell quickly.

"What about that thing Liego started to talk about in the museum? That thing that I 'cost' Ron…" Kim asked Hanna. Then she gasped as realization she put the pieces together, guessing, "It's his life, isn't it? Ron's….gone….because of me, isn't he?"

"No! It's not like that! He's not dead…per se," Hanna protested, then she sighed and explained, "The thing that you've got to understand is that Ron loved you more than life itself, and when the attack took place you were in no condition to be fighting. So when Team Go fell, Ron was the only one left who could face off against Yono Fist. I've never seen him fight any fiercer or more valiantly."

"Wait, you remember because you were there?" Kim asked Hanna.

Hanna nodded as she wiped a tear from her face, saying, "Mom and Dad had their hands full trying to keep me from going out to help Ron, and poor Liego was beside herself with what happened to her family, so instead I'd committed all of Ron's moves to memory. After a while it became apparent that they were evenly matched, so instead Yono Fist turned his attention to you, much the same way he'd tried in the museum, knowing full well your Ron wouldn't let anything happen to you. Once Ron was out of the fight, there was nothing anymore to stop him from attacking you in earnest. Finally it became too much for Liego to take anymore, and I think that was when her powers manifested for the first time. While Yono Fist was caught up with the surprise attack of the Possibles' front lawn, your parents and mine spirited us and the twins away in the confusion, using the GoCar's tractor beams to retrieve the stone forms of the rest of our family, then they took off before Yono Fist could get free."

Hanna sighed and set down her cup as she added in a morose tone, "I think that the worst part of all this was that he wasn't even after you guys at all. I was the one Yono Fist was after, but you guys got in the way, and so everyone suffered as a result."

"You couldn't have helped what happened!" Kim told Hanna determinedly, "It's not your fault!"

"I know that, I really do," Hanna said in an unconvincing tone, "But I still feel that I could have done more."

"Well, don't worry. We'll figure out what Yono Fist is up to in this time and put a stop to his schemes for good. I promise," Kim assured her. Then, as a thought occurred to her, Kim stood up and told Hanna, "I've got to go freshen up, Hanna. Be right back."

After Hanna nodded her understanding, Kim walked straight for the girl's room. Once in the seclusion of one of the stalls, Kim activated the Kimmunicator and asked, "Wade, what's the sitch on the battlesuit?"

"Huh?" Wade said in surprise, apparently not expecting this call, then he shook his head and said apologetically, "I'm sorry Kim, but my hands were so full with this case I haven't been able to put much work into the suit itself. I am still confident that I can get the new suit online by this time next week."

"Oh, um, that's nice," Kim said, feeling somewhat let down as she continued, "but is there any possibility you might be able to get it done sooner?"

"How much sooner are we talking about here?" Wade asks before taking a drink from his Grande sized take-out soda cup.

Kim hesitated for a moment before asking, "Tonight?"

Wade performs a spit take before wiping the camera lens clean and asking, "Tonight!? Why the big rush?"

Kim nervously ticked off on her fingers as she said, "Oh, Monkey Fist from the future, empowered by Yono, is doing something to try and usher in the end of the world."

"Oh! Wow! That does sound serious!" Wade exclaimed fretfully, then he told her in a regretful tone, "I would like to say yes it's possible, but I'm afraid that there's just too much work still to be done on it, and there's only one of me here. Sorry."

Kim sighed as she said, "No, Wade, I'm sorry. I should have realized that there was no way for you to finish it that quickly…" Kim then trailed off as a new idea stuck her, and hope began to show again in her tone as she finished, "…by yourself!"

Wade looked in confusion at Kim's widening smile as he asked her, "Kim? What is it?"

Kim didn't lose her smile as she locked her eyes with his and said in a determined voice, "Wade, I think it's time to recruit you a task force!"

* * *

><p>By the time Kim returned from the bathroom, she had a new spring in her step, and as she neared their booth she overheard Hanna laughing and telling Ron, "…and then there's the time Motor Ed tried to crash Drakken and Shego's wedding! Unfortunately for him you and Kim were attending as Best Man and Maid of Honor, and I was there as a flower girl. Oh man, the look on his face when we'd left him sitting deep in a pile of monster truck parts? Priceless!"<p>

"Me? Shego's Maid of Honor?" Kim asked in surprise as she retook her seat.

"Hi, Kimmie!" Hanna greeted her warmly, these fond retellings obviously brightening her mood again, "Yeah, that's correct. The truth is that Shego has always had respect and a form of admiration for you ever since the first time you've defeated her, but her pride as a villain never allowed her to tell you so. When she'd rejoined the side of the heroes, her excuses for not telling you slowly got weaker and faded until she finally did so. By the time she and Drakken finally decided to marry, enough of the old enmity between you two had been lost for her to finally ask you to be her maid of honor, and for you to accept. Eventually, you two became good friends, and this time no brainwave altering technology was involved."

"Oh, that's….well….nice," Kim said awkwardly, recalling the incident Hanna mentioned, where Kim had hung out with 'Miss Go'. In a change of subject, Kim asked Hanna, "Say, where's Liego? Shouldn't she have been back by now?"

"Oh, she said she had to go out for some air," Ron replied while taking a bite of his second helping of Nacos.

"Yeah, she does that sometimes," Hanna explained, "I think that she just spends so much time playing the role of the battle-hardened warrior that she doesn't want anyone to see her cry, not even me, her BFF. Anyway, she usually has some lead on Yono Fist's whereabouts when she returns.

"How'd you guys get back here anyways?" Ron asked Hanna around a mouth full of Naco.

"We'd chased Yono Fist through a portal he'd created with the Tempus Simia," Hanna explained simply.

"Time….Monkey?" Ron asked as one of his eyes twitched, as if his old monkey fear was rearing its head once again.

"Yes, exactly," Hanna acknowledged, "Anyway, in an alternate timeline Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, Dr. Drakken and Shego teamed up and used it to try and change the past, ensuring you wouldn't be around to foil their schemes anymore. After Drakken's plans to do so, all of which were rather silly, were foiled by you guys and Rufus' future descendent, Shego took the Tempus Simia and enacted her own plan."

"Which was?" Kim asked.

"Start up a small company in Norway in the 90's, which grew into a major corporation, then she offered your mother a well paying job in that company," Hanna explained.

Ron scratched his head and asked, "What'd be the point of that?"

"To put as much physical distance between you two, rendering it impractical for you guys to work together anymore," Hanna answered him.

Kim looked over at Ron and felt a deep sadness at the thought of that happening now, so all she was able to manage to say was, "Oh."

Hanna must have sensed Kim's distress, for she quickly said assuringly, "Oh! Don't worry, this took place back when you were still only calling in favors for rides, long before you guys ever started dating. Anyway, her plan worked. With the guys as _her_ sidekicks, Shego was able to conquer the entire world. Fortunately, you guys were able to follow her to that distant future where you, dear brother, ended up accidentally breaking the Time Monkey, which reversed all the changes in the time stream and erased everyone's memories of the altered timeline."

"Oh yeah! Ron-man, Master of Breakage!" Ron said proudly.

"But if everyone's memories were erased, then how do you know what happened?" Kim asked Hanna.

"Monty likes to gab," Hanna explained simply.

"He does, doesn't he?" Ron agreed.

"But how does he…?" Kim asked, still confused.

"It's the power of the Yono," Hanna told her, "Somehow he was either able to find and repair the fragments of the Time Monkey scattered throughout the time stream, or he had retrieved it from a point where it was not broken, and he used it to come back here."

"Any idea what his plan is?" Kim asked Hanna

"None," Hanna admitted, "All I know was that he stole an artifact from a museum case before Liego and I could stop him."

"You know, Yono Fist may be pretty powerful now, but he still isn't all that bright," Ron commented as he took another drink of his soda. When Kim and Hanna looked at Ron as if they didn't get it, he exclaimed, "Oh come on! He searches through the rubbish bins of time, in order to find and glue back together a mystical paperweight, then he only uses it to rob museums!? If I were him, I would've it to erase the threat any heroes posed to me in my own time."

Kim gasped as a thought suddenly occurred to her, then she jumped up from the booth, yelling out, "Ron! Bag up, we've gotta go!"

As Kim and Hanna raced out of Bueno Nacho, Ron just barely managed to stuff the rest of his brunch into his doggie bag, then he juggled the bag around to pull his key fob from his pants pocket as he called out, "One sec, KP!" Ron then pressed a button on the fob, which caused his scooter to morph into flight mode, fly onto the back of Kim's car, then attach to it and morph again into an extended spoiler.

"Nice!" Kim exclaimed in admiration.

"Tweebs whipped it up," Ron explained to her.

They then all piled into Kim's car, which changed into flight mode and quickly took off into the air, flying at high speeds.

"Where are we off to in such a hurry?" Ron asked Kim in concern.

"Go City!" Kim answered him while keeping her focus ahead of her, "You were onto something back there, Ron. Yono Fist _does_ have another agenda in this time, it just happens to be next on his to-do list!"

Hanna gasped as she understood as well, saying in a concerned tone, "Liego!"

* * *

><p>Inside of Go Tower, the conference room is eerily quiet as Liego entered. Looking around, it wasn't exactly like she'd pictured it, recalling how Hanna's parents said that it was so full of life the time that they'd visited.<p>

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Liego called out. When there was no response, she reasoned that they must be out, so she went over to what she figured was their communications terminal and started to punch keys as she said, "Maybe I can use this to warn…"

"Hey!" Liego hear a voice call out behind her, a familiar voice that caused her heart to speed up and set it to aching all over again. Whirling around, Liego already knew who would be standing there, but she help but freeze at the sight of Shego standing just inside the doorway. Dressed in the same kind of outfit as she herself wore, Shego must have just gotten out of the shower as she was towel drying her hair as she said, "I know that my brothers have an open door policy, but that doesn't mean you can just come in and touch whatever you want around here."

When Liego came here alone (she hadn't wanted Kim Possible to slow her down again, and it was apparent Hanna didn't want to split up from her brother and his girlfriend), she had determined that she'd come here to do what was needing to be done. But now, looking into this face she hadn't seen in so long, Liego felt years of repressed grief and loneliness welling up inside her as Shego continued, "Though I must say I do admire your taste. I wasn't even aware that I had any fan…"

"Mom…" Liego whispered, the word barely escaping her trembling lips as her eyes welled up.

"Pardon?" Shego asked as she looked at Liego in confusion, apparently having not heard her very well.

Finally, Liego couldn't hold herself back any longer, and her tears fell fast and thick on her face as she rushed forward crying out, "Mommy!" Before Shego could react, Liego had her wrapped in a tight embrace, sobbing piteously on her shoulder as Shego's arms were stretched out to either side, apparently clueless as to what she should do with them.

"Uh….Miss…?" Shego said hesitantly in an uncomfortable voice.

"Shego? What's all the racket?" Drakken grumpily asked as he entered the room, wearing his jammies and rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he said, "I was trying to catch a nap after yesterday's all-nighter, and I'd appreciate…"

Drakken was interrupted Liego went to give him a back-breaking hug, sobbing, "Daddy!"

"Shego?" Drakken wheezed as he looked at her in confusion, "Who is this girl that's trying to squeeze me to death?"

The commotion Liego was making must have alerted the rest of the team, for they'd rushed out of their rooms towards the conference room with their uniforms on as Hego called out, "What's the situation?"

They were stopped in their tracks as Liego went around and hugged them one by one, calling out as se did so, "Uncle Hego! Uncle Mego! Uncles Wego! I never thought I'd ever get to see you guys again!"

"Uh, who's this girl?" One Wego twin asked, to which the other finished, "And why did he just call us 'Uncle'?"

All of Team Go looks towards Drakken and Shego, which prompts Shego to say defensively, "Hey, the girl claims that she's our, but we never had a kid." Shego then glares in suspicion at Drakken as she adds, "At least I didn't!"

Drakken's eyes widen at the thinly veiled accusation, and he replies just as defensively, "Hey! I didn't…!"

Hego silenced the potential argument by raising his hands in a placating gesture, then he and the rest of Team Go led Liego back into the conference room as he said, "Let's all calm down, everyone, so we can get some answers here. Let's start with who you are, young lady?"

Liego wrung her hands in front of her, displaying an uncharacteristic moment of shyness as she said, "Ok. My name is Liego, and I'm Drakken and Shego's daughter from the future."

"The future!?" Mego exclaimed in surprise and disbelief, "How…?

"Why…?" the Wego twins said together in confusion.

"Whoa guys, time out!" Shego called out, raising her voice over al of theirs and calling their attention to her, "I know this girl kinda looks like me and dresses like me, but that doesn't mean…"

Liego interrupted her by aiming her glowing hand at the conference table and unleashing a blast, causing a good-sized hydrangea bush to sprout up out of the center.

"Oh," Shego said, mollified somewhat, "Well I guess that's kinda convincing. Just a little."

"Aha!" Drakken exclaimed, experiencing an eureka moment, "So you're the one who created that flower Kim Possible showed me here yesterday!"

"What!?" Shego exclaimed angrily, her hands flaring up with power as she glared at Drakken, "Kimmie was here and you didn't tell me!?"

Drakken shrank back timidly as he said, "Sorry, it sorta slipped my mind. You know how I can get wrapped up in my work."

As Drakken chuckled nervously, Hego placed a consoling hand on Shego's shoulder as he apologized, "Sorry, sis. I too forgot to mention it to you."

Shego sighed in exasperation as she powered down and said, "You know, this lack of communication was a large part of why I broke off from Team Go in the first pla…"

"Guys, there's no time for this!" Liego yelled anxiously, recalling her reason for coming here, "I came back to warn you! You've got get out of here now, before…"

Just then an explosion rocks the building, and Team Go looks up to see Yono Fist floating through a hole that was blasted high up on the outer wall.

"What!?" Drakken cries out in surprise, "Monkey Fist!?"

"Helooo! We have a door here!" Shego hollers sarcastically, "And my brothers never lock it!"

"So sorry, but doors are a little to pedestrian for me these days," Yono Fist apologized in an insencere tone, "Besides, I love a good flashy entrance, especially for old…former friends. And the name's Yono Fist now. But enough of that, let's see if you can perform any better in your prime than you had back…"

"No!" Liego cried out as she powered up and placed herself roughly between her family and Yono Fist, "You've got to get out of here now! Run!"

Liego then leaps into the air at Yono Fist, at which Yono Fist knocks her away with a savage backhand and cries out, "Quiet!"

Liego cracks the huge screen of the communications terminal as she crashes into it hard, then she falls limply to the floor, unconscious.

"It's quite rude to interrupt your elders," Yono Fist continues to admonish the unconscious Liego, then he focuses on Shego and Drakken and tells them, "You really ought to teach you daughter better manners, Shego."

For a moment, Shego stands there frozen in shock, then she turns and snarls at Yono Fist. Displaying a maternal instinct equivalent to that of a lioness, Shego launches into a flying kick at him, firing a blast behind her for extra momentum. Despite how fast she was traveling, Shego is surprised when Yono Fist casually catches her by her outstretched leg with one hand, holding her in place as he says, "Now I know where Liego got her temper. For old times sake, I'll save you for last."

Yono Fist then casually tosses Shego off to the side as the other members of Team Go begin their attack and Drakken desperately looks around for something to be used as a weapon. The Wego twins begin rapidly multiplying as Mego shrinks to a foot tall. Hego then picks up Mego and hurls him at Yono Fist, upon which Mego rapidly grows to around 20 foot tall. However, Yono Fist just blasts Mego with his eyebeams, turning him to stone and killing his momentum, and the Wego multiples have to scatter to avoid being crushed by Mego's stone form. Yono Fist then turns his eye beams on the ground, petrifying each Wego that's caught in it.

As the battle rages around him, Drakken wonders to himself how a team of heroes like Team Go had managed to last this long without a single weapon-like item to their name. Then Drakken's neck flower-vine enters his line of vision, and Drakken smacks his head before whispering to the flower, "Go and get my Super-Hyper-Pollinator! Quietly!"

As the flower extends and slithers low along the floor and out the door, Yono Fist has cornered the remaining two Wego twins and is preparing to unleash an eye blast at them. Before he can, however, Yono Fist spins and deflects a piece of metallic debris tossed in his direction. He looks and sees Hego is tearing the communications terminal apart and throwing at him, chunk by chunk. Despite the size, weight, or sharp, jagged edges of each piece, Yono Fist is able to deflect them all with ease. Finally, when there are no other parts Hego can easily reach, Yono Fist calls out, "Out of junk to throw, Hego? No matter, you guys have entertained me enough for me to make this sporting for you." Yono Fist then lands on the ground and puts one hand behind his back, gesturing with the other in a 'Bring it on' move as he says, "Whenever you're ready."

Hego then roars as she charges Yono Fist, assaulting him with an onslaught of full power punches. Yono Fist doesn't even bother to block any of them, dodging them all easily instead. After a couple of moments, Yono Fist yawns and says, "Okay, bored now," Yono Fist then catches one of Hego's punches and tosses him into the wall behind him. As the Wego twins help him up, Yono Fist petrifies all three at once.

Yono Fist then sighs in disappointment as he says, "I guess there's no one le…"

He was then interrupted by a clanging sound as Drakken's neck vine accidentally bangs the Super-Hyper-Pollinator against the door jamb on its way back in, prompting him to chuckle and say, "Very sneaky," Yono Fist then petrifies the vine around Drakken's machine, the effect quickly spreading up towards Drakken himself. Luckily, the added weight of the stone vine caused it to tear off from the rest before the petrification could reach him, and Drakken ran over to try to free the nozzle from the granite foliage. Before he could, however, Yono Fist aimed a blast at him that Drakken was barely able to dodge, and Yono Fist leapt between him and the Super-Hyper-Pollinator.

As Drakken quickly backed away and Yono Fist slowly pursued, Drakken pleaded, "Hey, I thought you wanted a fair fight!"

"That offer was for Team Go. You, on the other hand, are worse than pathetic. You're a worse bungler than that buffoon Stoppable ever was. You're a disgrace to the title of villain and a traitor to boot," Yono Fist replied to him, stopping once Drakken had his back against the conference table. Then he powered up his eye beams and said, "Believe me, you will not be missed."

With literally nowhere else to go, Drakken looks past Yono Fist's shoulder to see that Shego had recovered enough to leverage herself into a kneeling position, one hand raised at the elbow and powered up. At that same time, one of the Blooms growing on the hydrangea bush behind Drakken's back nudges his hand, and as Drakken and Shego's eyes meet they share the same half smile.

Then Shego fires off a blast at Yono Fist, forcing him to dodge and drawing his attention. Taking advantage of the distraction, Drakken reaches for the hydrangea bush behind him just as it uproots itself, then he throws it at Yono Fist. As the sudden motion causes Yono Fist to turn back around again, the bush separates itself between its crown and the stem branches, and Shego blasts the crown into a blinding cloud of leaves while the lower half wraps itself around Yono Fist. As he rips himself free, Shego pummels him with a barrage of seemingly wild shots, against which Yono Fist can only stand firm and defend against.

One of those 'wild shots', however, shatters the stone vine around Drakken's machine. Not wasting a motion, Drakken rolls towards it and, not even bothering to strap it on, picks up the nozzle and fires it at Yono Fist's feet, causing vines to erupt from the ground there and bind him tightly up to his neck.

As Drakken and Shego give Yono Fist gloating smiles, he grunts with strain as he says, "Very good. It seems that I've underestimated you two. Your daughter obviously got more from you than I could have imagined. I'm pleasantly surprised, not that it will save you."

Yono Fist the glowed with power and shot up into the air, causing the vines to rip and leaving only those around him above his elbows still attached. Then Yono Fist shrugged off the remaining vines and hurled them at Shego, turning the wad into stone before they hit and knocked her flat.

"Shego!" Drakken cried out in distress, then he aimed the pollinator at Yono Fist again. Before he could get off a shot, however, Yono Fist blasted him and turned him to stone. As Shego struggles to get back up, she sees Drakken frozen in position, and shock causes her to freeze too, tears streaming down her face as she weakly says, "No!"

"Don't take it so hard. You two did remarkably well," Yono Fist tells her as he slowly strides up to her, stopping when he's practically right over her, "If you two had bee fully in this fight from the beginning, then you guys might have stood a chance. In fact, I'm half tempted to keep you around to bear witness to my final victory. Unfortunately, I can't have your progeny sticking around to muck up my plans, so I suppose I'd better end it here."

Looking around during Yono Fist's speech, Shego locates where Liego is now stirring and regaining consciousness. When their eyes meet, Shego sheds one more tear as she weakly calls out, "Liego."

"Mom?" Liego calls back to her.

Then Yono Fist's eyes flash, and Shego is turned to stone as well.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Liego cries out as she flips into a standing position and unleashes a blast directly at Yono Fist. However, the blast fades and disappears before it can get within feet of him.

"What!?" Liego asks in confusion, then she tries firing a number of other blasts at him, but each one comes out weaker and flies shorter than the one before. "What's happening!?"

"Must I explain everything child?" Yono Fist sighed in exasperation as he walked towards her, "I eliminated your parents before you were ever born, and so you never existed and, by consequence, neither did your powers."

Liego screamed in defiance as she tried to punch him, but her hand just passed through Yono Fist like a ghost, and Liego started to become transparent like one as well.

"There you see?" Yono Fist said smiling into Liego's tear streaked face, "Well, I'd love to stick around and watch you fade into oblivion, but I have things to do, people to enslave, and a world to conquer. So long, child. See you….never!" Yono Fist then laughs maniacally as he flies back outside.

Liego stumbled back towards where her mother laid, unmoving, her legs giving out at the last moment. She then reached out to try and touch her mother's face, but once again her hand just passed right though, and fresh tears rolled over Liego's cheeks as Kim, Ron, and Hanna ran through the open doorway, their jaws dropping in horror at what they saw.

"No!" Hanna cried out in horrified disbelief.

"We were too late," Kim said in dismay.

"No! We can't be!" Hanna yelled in denial, then she called out even louder, "Liego! Where are you!?"

Straining their ears, Kim and the others heard a barely audible voice saying, "I'm sorry!"

"Did you guys hear something?" Ron asked the others, and Rufus climbs out of Ron's pockets to look as well as they hear again, "I thought I could stop him. I failed. Forgive me."

When Rufus located Liego, who was barely visible by this point, he went back to Ron to get his attention, and when Ron finally spotted her he cried out, "Aahhh! It's a ghost!"

"That's not a ghost, Ron," Kim corrected him when she saw where he indicated, "it's….it's Liego!"

"Are you okay, Liego?" Hanna asked in concern as she hurried over, then she tried to help Liego up, but her hand just passed right through, "What's happening to you!?"

"I tried to save my family on my own, but I couldn't," Liego told her friend, looking and sounding more like a bad television signal now, "Please forgive me."

"Don't be absurd," Hanna replied as a tear made its way down her cheek, "There's nothing to forgive."

"Please, stop Yono Fist," Liego pleaded her, "It's all up to you now."

"Of course," Hanna assured her with a chuckle, though there was no joy in the laugh that was half sob, "We'll stop him together like we always have."

Liego just shook her head no, then she turned to Kim and asked, "Will you help her?"

Kim found that tears were running down her own face as she said, "Of course!"

Liego then smiled as she grew fainter, saying, "I'm sorry I didn't trust you more, Kim. I've always….looked….up to…" Then, with that, Liego vanished completely.

"Liego? Liego!?" Hanna cried out as she felt for any sign of her friend's presence, then she raised her face upwards and cried, "NOOOOO!" Then she collapsed where she was into heartbroken sobs.

To be continued…


	3. Yono, My Yono: Pt 3

**Yono, My Yono: part 3**

Over at the home of the Possibles, Kim is trying to console a distraught Hanna while Ron is on the phone.

"What am I going to do now?" Hanna said through her tears, "We've been friends since before pre-K, and now she's gone!"

"Trust me, Hanna. Everything's going to be all right. I know it," Kim attempted to reassure her, then she turned towards Ron and asked, "Still no answer?"

Ron shook his head and said, "Nobody's picking up the house phone, and Dad's cell is going straight to voice mail. I tell you KP, I'm kinda afraid that Yono Fist might have gotten to them."

"Don't worry about it Ron. We had stopped by your house on the way here, and while nobody was there then, there was also no sign Yono Fist had been there either, and he wouldn't have been subtle about it: he'd want us to know he'd taken out the Han. Besides, future Hanna is still here, so our Hanna must still be all right. I've got to go to the University in a bit in order to request special permission to remote record my classes rather than physically attend them today, as well as to get the books and things I'll need in order to do the work later, but I'll be sure to keep an eye out for your parents on my way there and back.

"Thanks Kim," Ron told her gratefully.

"And as for you, Hanna, I promise that we'll defeat Yono Fist together," Kim assured her, "I already have a plan to do so, and when Drakken and Shego are restored I'm sure that Liego will return as well"

"Kimmie, you don't understand," Hanna told her morosely, "Liego and I _have_ defeated Yono Fist, on several different occasions, and no matter how we did it or what leverage we tried to use it never restored you guys. Nothing has! A team of the world's foremost mystics and scientists, including your entire family, tried for over a year to find a way to undo what Yono Fist did to you guys and Team Go, though your family stayed on it the longest. Eventually your father was the last one to keep trying, as he refused to let you go, so your mother had to have him sedated and dragged away from the lab for his own good. We have to face it, Yono Fist is just too strong."

"Or maybe you were just going after the wrong target," Ron suggested helpfully. When Hanna and Kim gave Ron confused looks, he exclaimed, "Come on, guys! You mean to say there's something I know that you don't?"

"We'd be very interested in finding out what that is," Kim told him patiently.

Ron turned towards Hanna and asked, "You remember your fight at Yamanouchi, right?" When Hanna nodded yes, Ron continued, "That freaky Yono monkey had turned Kim, Rufus and Sensei to stone, but when you defeated Monkey Fist, who'd summoned him, they were all restored!"

For a moment, Kim and Hanna were speechless, then Hanna smacked her own head and almost smiled as she said, "Of course! How could I have overlooked such an obvious detail? All this time we should have been looking for D.N. Amy!"

"D.N. Amy?" Kim and Ron ask together, and Kim continues, "She's the one who summoned him?"

Hanna nodded as she said, "You probably already know that she had found him and now has him in her custody, but sometime in the near future she learns of the chant to awaken him. Unfortunately, nobody has heard or seen her since that day."

"You don't think that he'd have….gotten rid of her, do you?" Ron asked squeamishly.

"I don't think so," Hanna replied, "From what you described, as well as what little I've learned myself over the years, it would seem that the Yono forms a sort of contract with those whom awaken him, that he must follow their orders until such time his summoner is beaten, at which time the summoner becomes the new Yono while the old one vanishes."

Kim nodded in agreement as she added, "It's more likely that he'd have hid her away, to make sure he doesn't ever end up like the old Yono. Probably kept her asleep too or something, to make sure she couldn't give him any orders he didn't want to follow."

"Well, we know where she is now," Ron suggested, "So why don't we go an throw her in the clink to make sure Monty never gets his wake-up call?"

"Ron, we can't arrest D.N. Amy for something that she hasn't done yet," Kim told him.

"Well, then why don't we just take a sledgehammer to ol' Monkey Fist's stone face?" Ron asked.

"No, Ron! That would be the worst thing we could do!" Hanna said fretfully, "That would most likely create a paradox that could destroy the universe as we know it! The only reason all of Yono Fist's meddling hasn't caused one yet is most likely because those he's transformed can yet change back. Anything permanent like what you suggested would be catastrophic to the time stream, much like coming face to face with your past self is supposed to be, and while I know you and Ron did so during your own Time Monkey adventure, that's still not a chance I'd like to take."

"Well, why don't you just destroy the Time Monkey?" Ron suggested, "That fixed the changes Shego had made to the timeline before, right? So it should do so again here."

"Except Hanna told us that Yono Fist has the ability to fix the Time Monkey," Kim told him, "So I don't know what good that'll do."

Hanna shook her head and said, "Yono Fist would know what we'd done, and once he'd got the Time monkey back in one piece he'd take steps to ensure that we wouldn't be able to do so again, maybe even prevent me and Liego from following him into the past again. No, out best bet is to find and recover the Time Monkey so I can return to the future, locate and defeat D.N. Amy, and change everyone back to normal."

At that moment, Jim and Tim come tearing down the stairs, making such a racket that Mrs. Possible comes out from the kitchen and asks, "Boys! Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Wade's!" Jim answered.

"Big project!" Tim clarified.

"Gotta go!" they both insisted together.

"It's okay, Mom. I asked them to," Kim told her, "It's an important part of my plan to save the world."

Mrs. Possible nodded as she told the twins, "Well just remember that school starts tomorrow, so be sure to be back by dinner."

"Will do, Mom!" they assured her as they both kissed her on the cheek together, "Love you, bye!"

"The Tweebs?" Ron said incredulously, "That's your plan!?"

"Part of it," Kim told him, "As they said, there's a project of tremendous undertaking that needs their area of expertise to get done in time. But there's other parts we need to work on at the same time in order to have a chance." Kim then turns back to her mom and asks, "Is Dad here by chance?"

"He's in his home office working," Mrs. Possible told her, "Let me go get him."

"Your father?" Hanna asked Kim as Mrs. Possible left the room, "What part does he have in this plan of yours?"

"An important one, trust me," Kim said to Hanna, then she activated the Kimmunicator and said, "Wade, the Tweebs are on their way. In the meantime, do you think you can upload all the archived footage of my missions to my memory card?"

"Your mission footage?" Wade asked her, "Whatever for?"

"I need it for something important," Kim told him, "Also any of my cheerleading footage you may have access to, if possible."

"It'll take a minute for me to compress it into a ZIP folder and send it to your Kimmunicator, but if it's that important I'll do it right away," Wade told her.

"Please and thank you," Kim told him.

"Your mission footage?" Ron asked while scratching his head in confusion, "You've lost me, KP."

Before Kim could explain, her mom returned to the room with her dad who asked, "I heard you needed to see me, Kimmie Cub?"

Kim nodded as she asked, "Do you still have that video compression technology you used to help me recover my memory?"

"Why yes," Mr. Possible responded, "Why you ask?"

"Here you go, Kim," Wade told her over the Kimmunicator as a card popped out of it, "All the footage I could find has just been uploaded to you. I've got to get back to work now, good luck."

"Thanks," Kim told him as the Kimmunicator disconnected, then she took the card and handed it to her father as she asked, "Can you compress this footage and then show it to Hanna for me?"

"Ron's baby sister?" Mr. Stoppable asked as he scratched his head, "Is she here?"

"Dad, this _is_ Hanna," Kim said as she gestured to teen Hanna, "She came here from the future to stop a super powerful Monkey Fist, also from the future, from destroying the world as we know it."

"Oh. Super!" Mr. Stoppable said enthusiastically.

"But why do you need me to see your mission and cheerleader footage?" Hanna asked Kim.

"Well, your ability to learn to do things my watching them, remember?" Kim told her.

"You mean that Hanna has Photographic Muscle Memory?" Mrs. Possible asked with interest.

"Apparently, according to you she does," Kim answered, nodding, then she turned back to Hanna and said, "Anyway, I'm guessing that, up until now, your fighting moves have largely consisted of those you picked up from Ron, Liego, and Yono Fist, correct?" When Hanna nodded yes, Kim continued, "In that case, you're about to get a crash course in the Kim Possible Art of Fighting."

"Great thinking, KP!" Ron praised her, impressed. Mr. Possible nodded as he said, "I'll get started on this right away."

"Thanks, Dad," Kim said, then she turned to Ron and said as she headed to the door, "Come on, Ron. You should get your bike from my car, and I need to go now if I'm to have any time to look for…"

As Kim opened the door, she's surprised to find just on the other side of it Ron's parents, with his mom holding baby Hanna and his dad with his hand raised in preparation to knock on the door.

"…Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable?" Kim asked in surprise. Teen Hanna also appears shocked at the sudden appearance of her parents, especially with them holding her younger self in their arms. Then she bolts upstairs and slams the bathroom door behind her as Kim continues, "We were just trying to get a hold of you. I was just about to go looking for you, as a matter of fact."

"Oh, remember the little tantrum Hanna threw the other day?" Mr. Stoppable asked Kim, "Our cell phones were part of the collateral damage, and I'm afraid we hadn't had time yet to replace them."

"Kim, who was the beautiful young woman that was here just now?" Mrs. Stoppable asked her."

"Basically? Just Hanna, who'd chased her nemesis here from the future to stop him from destroying the world."

"That was Hanna?" Mrs. Stoppable asked in surprise, "Then why…?"

"…why did she just take off?" Kim completed for her, "Apparently she's afraid of what would happen to the time-stream if she met her past self."

"I see," Mrs. Stoppable said, then she handed baby Hanna to her husband as she said, "Dear, would you hold Hanna while I go talk to….Hanna?"

"Of course," he answered as he accepted the baby in his arms, then as Mrs. Stoppable went upstairs, Mr. Stoppable said, "As for why we're here, we were hoping to talk to you about yesterday. Your parents too, if possible."

"Oh. Hanna hasn't been giving you any more trouble, has she?" Kim asked him.

"No, surprisingly enough. She is remarkably well adjusted for a child her age," Mr. Stoppable responded, "It's actually you yourself that we were concerned about."

"Oh, you're referring to the little breakdown I had then, aren't you?" Kim asked in a mortified tone.

"A breakdown?" Kim's mom said from behind as she approached, "Are you okay, Kimmie?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Really, I'm feeling much better than I was yesterday, and I'll be aces once I go and smack Yono Fist back to when he came from," Kim assured them as she smacked her fist into her palm.

"Wait, you're not still freaking on that dream, are you Kim?" Ron asked her in concern.

"Dream? What dream?" Mr. Stoppable asked them.

"Never mind the dream," Kim interjected, focusing on Ron's dad as she said, "Mr. Stoppable, the reason we were trying to reach you was to tell you and Mrs. Stoppable to take Hanna and go into hiding for a while."

"Hide? Whatever for?" Mr. Stoppable asked anxiously.

"We have reason to believe that Yono Fist had come to this time to get rid of little Hanna, in order to ensure that she's not around in his time to interfere with his plans for the world," Kim explained to him.

"But….to hurt a little baby like that? That's monstrous!" Kim's dad growled angrily.

"That's what Monkey Fist has become since following the path of the Yono," Kim told him, "and that's why we need your help on this. We'll need every advantage we can get if there's any hope of stopping him."

"Of course, Kim," Mr. Possible told her with a curt nod, "You can count on me."

"Thanks. Well, gotta go. See you Dad, Mom, Mr. Stoppable," Kim tells them as she heads for her car.

"I've gotta go too, Dad. Tell Mom bye for me?" Ron asked his dad.

"Of course, son," Mr. Stoppable tells him.

"And as for you," Ron says to little Hanna, "Keep everyone safe for me?" Ron tickles Hanna's chin, which sets her to giggling. Ron then kisses Hanna on the forehead and walks out the door.

As he heads over to Kim's car, Ron's CUB changes back into an aircraft and floats off it as Kim opens her driver's side door and climbs in. Ron goes over to stand by the driver's side as he asks Kim, "Do you really think that everything will turn out all right?"

"Absolutely," Kim told Ron with a confidence that sounded to him like it might be genuine, "So long as we keep our plans tight and manage to keep one step ahead of Yono Fist, then I see no reason we shouldn't be able to come out on top like we usually do."

As Kim fastens her seatbelt and puts the top down on the Sloth, Ron turns her head so she was looking at him again and asks in concern, "And you, Kim? Are you really OK"

"Yes Ron, a truly am," Kim assured him, "I know I've been questioning my role in, well, everything, but I just needed time to reflect. I needed to remember where my strengths lie, and when Yono Fist shows his face again…" Kim then finished in a fierce tone, "I'll make him regret he ever dared to mess with my friends."

Ron sighed and asked her, "Just please don't do anything crazy, okay?"

Kim smiled and said, "Ron, it's me you're talking to," then she kissed him and said, "I'll see you later." And with that Kim drove off.

As Ron walked back to the CUB, Rufus climbs out of Ron's pocket and jabbers something at Ron, who responds, "Yeah buddy, I'm worried about her too, but unless she confides in us there isn't much that we can do to help her. Well, we've got to get prepared for tomorrow, so we should get going." Then Ron climbs on the CUB, upon which the cockpit closes around him and takes off.

* * *

><p>Moments later, in the Possible home, Mr. Possible knocks on the bathroom door and says, "They're gone now, Hanna. You can come out now."<p>

The bathroom door opens and teen Hanna walks out, saying, "Thanks. Where'd my family head to?"

"I've made arrangements for them to hole up at my old alma mater," Mr. Possible told her, "There's a dorm that's currently vacant while it's undergoing renovations, so nobody should stumble across them there, and it's currently nice and clean."

"Thanks, I appreciate it Mr. Possible," Hanna told him gratefully.

"If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you want to talk to you mom while she was here?" Mr. Possible asked her curiously as they headed down to the living room.

"I did want to. That's the problem," Hanna said to him, "I was afraid that, the way I was feeling, I might have told them something that might have jeopardized the future. As it stands, I might have already told Ron and Kim too much due to my missing them badly. It's just not good to know too much about your own future, you know?"

"I think I understand. Just be sure to let them know when this is over that you weren't shutting them out because you didn't care, okay?" Mr. Possible told her. When she nodded, he gestured for Hanna to sit on the couch as he said, "If you'd wait right here, I'll go get the tape."

He then leaves the room as Mrs. Possible enters holding a pair of steaming cups, saying, "Hot tea? You look as though you could use a cup."

"Yeah, thanks," Hanna said gratefully as she accepted the offered cup.

As Hanna sat down and began to sip her tea, Mrs. Possible sat beside her and asked, "So, you and this Hanna were close?"

Hanna nodded as she said, "We've always been friends, but ever since Yono Fist effectively rendered her an orphan a few years ago, Mom and Dad raised us both together, so we ended up like sisters to one another." Hanna then sat the cup down on the table and asked her, "Do you think this idea of Kim's will truly work?"

"If what I heard about your mental facilities was correct, then I see no reason it shouldn't," Mrs. Possible assured her.

"I hope so, I'm not sure I could bear to lose Kim and Ron again," Hanna responded.

As Mrs. Possible patted Hanna comfortingly on the back, Mr. Possible came in with the video, saying, "Here we go. You ready?"

When Hanna nodded yes, Mr. Possible inserted the disc in the DVD player, and Hanna focused on the multiple video images playing simultaneously on the screen.

* * *

><p>As Kim strolled down the aisles of the school store with her cart, she thought about just how different the education experience at the university than it was back in high school. Of course she'd figured, even before she'd got here, that it would be different, but she didn't have any idea just how different it would be. At the very least she'd expected to have to fight to be able to not personally attend today's classes, to need present her case in such a way to show she was a serious student, and that the floating camera-bot was merely a way for her to still be able to do her work after she finished saving the world.<p>

However, the teachers seemed to be okay with it, for the most part. As it turned out, there were a number of other students who also recorded their classes when they weren't there (though pretty much all who did used audio tapes or digital audio recorders). Even the most quarrelsome professor merely pointed out that he would not hesitate to fail her if she fell behind before he accepted the camera as a stand-in. Kim figured the difference in the teachers' attitudes from High School laid in between the state paying for her education and her paying for it herself.

So now she merely had to pick up the remainder of the books and supplies, then she could get back home to see how Hanna was progressing with her own 'studies'. Kim grabbed a book from the shelves, then she started following the numbering to the next one she was needing before she felt her cart strike that of another. Kim then raised her eyes to apologize for not watching where she was going, but before the words could come out surprise trapped them in her throat. The cart she'd hit was being pushed by Ron, and his cart was more than twice as full than hers was.

"Ron, what are you doing here….with a cart of course textbooks?" Kim found herself asking.

"Hi, KP. Yeah, I'm starting classes here this semester," Ron told her smiling, "It's part of my training for my transfer to Upperton's Smarty Mart as their new Assistant Manager, and what's better is that they're paying for everything!"

Surprise and happiness for Ron's good fortune colored her tone as Kim said proudly, "Assistant Manager? Wow! I'm so proud of you! What classes will you be taking here?"

"Besides my 'management prep.' courses," Ron told her, "I'll also be taking 3D Character modeling, C++ Programming…"

"Huh?" Kim asked in confusion, wondering if somehow some ray had managed to swap her boyfriend's brain with Wade's.

"Oh, those are the courses my academic advisor said I'd need to pursue a career in videogame programming and design," Ron explained to her.

"Oh," Kim said, chucking kindly and with relief that this was still the same Ron she'd fell in love with, "Of course."

When the Kimmunicator went off, Kim stifled the sound as she answered it and said, "I'm here. What's the sitch?"

Wade came on the screen and said, "I've managed to cross-reference the thing that was stol…"

Before Wade could finish what he was saying, Kim heard Monique interrupt him from off screen as she asked excitedly, "Is that Kim you're talking to?"

"Well, yes it is," Wade explained to her, "But I have some important…"

"This will just take a minute, I promise," Monique assured him as she came into view, kissing Wade on the cheek before she maneuvered in front of him in order to look fully into the camera as she energetically said, "I just wanted to thank you for including me on this project, Kim! It's a dream come true!"

"It's no big, really," Kim told her, "I figured there no person more qualified to help finish this project in time, and get it done right, than you: my style guru."

"Thanks," Monique beamed at the praise, then her enthusiasm lowered a couple of notches as she added, "You know, I love the opportunity to work with Wade, but the Tweebs…?"

"You each have an area of expertise that's essential to getting it done before it's too late," Kim told her in a serious vein.

" 'Before it's too late'?" Monique repeated with anxious tension, "Just how serious is this?"

"Extremely," Kim answered her, "My life, the life of little Hanna, and the fate of the entire world is resting on the success of all of you."

"Oh. Wow," Monique responded soberly.

"Wait, so Monique is involved in this project too!?" Ron asked Kim in stunned surprise, then he appeared to be putting the pieces together in his head as he ticked off on his fingers and said, "Wait a sec….Monique, the Tweebs, Wade…" Ron's eyes lit up as he excitedly asked, "Kim! Is it the…?"

The store owner leaned over the counter to shush Ron before he could finish, and Kim heard on the Kimmunicator the sounds of Jim and Tim arguing.

"I'm telling you, the plasma relays need to be connected to the repulsors!" Jim was yelling.

"Are you crazy?" Tim argued back, "They clearly need to be…"

"Oops! Sounds like I need to be getting back," Monique said with a sheepish smile, "Thanks again for trusting me with this, Kim. I'll do my best to not let you down." Monique then turns and kisses Wade again, saying, "Thanks, sweetie. Try not to be too long, okay. I don't think Kim's parents will thank me if I end up having to wring her brother's necks."

As Monique walks off screen, Wade chuckles self-depreciatively as he says, "Some task force, huh?"

"Conflicting personalities aside, they're the right people for the job," Kim assured him, "What was the information you'd called me about?"

"I cross referenced the item that was stolen in the last robbery with the pieces indicated to be lost or suspected to be destroyed in the previous one and came up with a match," Wade told her as he nit some keys on his keyboard, then the display switched to a 3D wire frame of two pieces fitting together as Wade explained, "These items when assembled together, form a mystical lode stone."

"What's a lode stone?" Ron asked in confusion.

"An ancient direction finder, kinda like a magical compass," Kim explained to him, "The real question is where does this compass lead?"

"No idea," Wade confessed, "but if Yono Fist went through the trouble to steal it then it cannot be good."

"Agreed," Kim said with a curt nod, "Any chance of tracking him down?"

"No luck so far, Kim. Sorry," Wade told her, "Seems he's been keeping lo-pro since Go City, probably wants to avoid any interference in the 9th inning."

Kim nodded in agreement as she asked, "Why don't you forward this info to Yamanouchi? Perhaps Sensei or Yori can tell us more about this lode stone Yono Fist has got."

"On it," Wade told her before disconnecting.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yono Fist is floating over a desolate canyon, the lode stone in his hands held steady. The top is decorated with a pair of arrows pointing in opposite directions, one light and the other dark. Yono Fist continues moving in the direction the dark arrow is pointing, changing course when the arrow shifts in a direction other than straight ahead.<p>

When the arrow starts to spin wildly, Yono Fist's eyes light up with joy as he exclaims, "It's here!" He then grips the lode stone with his monkey-like feet as he fires a blast from his hands at the ground below. Then he makes huge sweeping gestures with his hands, which causes the loosened dirt and boulders to fly out of the pit and expanding the size of the crater until a golden pole topped by a ring is visible in the center.

Taking the lode stone back in hand, Yono Fist lands in the crater, then he pulls up on the ring, causing the ground to shake as a temple rises up out of it."

"Finally!" Yono Fist gloats to himself, "Let Ronald and the Han try to stop me now. They'll simply fall, to make way for my new world order." Yono Fist then closes his eyes and begins to chant, "Simian…"

* * *

><p>In her secret lab, D.N. Amy is humming happily as she takes great care in dusting her prized statue of her beloved Monty, kissing it on it's nose afterwards, then she moves on to her Cuddle Buddy collection. As she's dusting off her Pandaroo, she hears a familiar voice chanting, "…Monkey Allah Ono…" She then turns around quickly, but she finds nobody's there. Neither is the statue of Monkey Fist.<p>

"Monty…?" D.N. Amy calls out in confusion.

* * *

><p>" …awaken savant Yono," Yono Fist says as he brings his chant to a conclusion. Then there's a brilliant flash of light from within the temple before him. Then, emerging from the entrance, out comes Monkey Fist, no longer a statue but now flesh and blood again, as he cries out, "I am Yono!"<p>

Yono Fist half-smirks as he replies, "I know."

_To be continued..._


	4. Yono, My Yono: Pt 4

**Yono, My Yono: Part 4**

As present-day Yono Fist looks at his future counterpart with both confusion and curiosity, he asks, "Just who are you supposed to be?"

"I think you already know the answer to that," future Yono Fist answered.

"I see," present Yono Fist said, "Then let me ask something else: How?"

"Do you recall our old friend…" future Yono Fist asked as he pulled the Time Monkey out from one of his pouches, "…the Tempus Simia?"

"Oddly enough I do, though I seem to recall that it was destroyed by that buffoon Stoppable," present Yono Fist said, "For that matter, how is it that I remember anything about it at all? I feel certain that I did not remember anything about what happened with it before you woke me up."

"That'd be correct," future Yono confirmed, "Our memories were re-written and the original, unaltered timeline restored when the Tempus Simia was destroyed. However, you'll find that the power of the Yono changes many things: our memories are no longer as temporally limited, and that which was destroyed no longer needs to remain so."

"You're right!" present Yono said as he looked at his hands while repeatedly clenching them into fists and opened them again, "I can feel the power coursing through me, and the untold potential it offers!"

"One thing that hasn't changed however is our destiny to be tormented by teen heroes named Stoppable," future Yono told him, "though mine had the first name of Hanna."

"Ah, yes. The Han," present Yono acknowledged, "I would have thought that I would have made eliminating her my first priority."

"I did," future Yono told him, "However, while I managed to surprise them and take care of Ronald and his plus one, as well as some other heroes who were foolish enough to get in my way, Ronald's parents were able to spirit the Han away along with Drakken's daughter, who proved more troublesome than I would have thought possible."

"Hold up, Drakken's daughter?" present Yono asked him in confusion.

Future Yono sighed and said, "Short version? Drakken and Shego give up villainy to become heroes, rejoined Shego's brothers on Team Go, got married, had a brat named Liego, then helped Ronald and his girl keep the world safe until the day I awoke and turned them all to stone. Except for Liego and the Han, of course, who got away and have been a pain in my side ever since."

"I cannot believe this!" present Yono exclaimed, "Did you come here to revive me only to tell me our plans are always doomed to fail!?"

"No," future Yono told him as he held his hand out, as if for a handshake, "to help you achieve them."

Present day Yono Fist looks down at the hand future Yono Fist is holding out, then he asks, "Are you sure you know what you're agreeing to?"

"Of course," future Yono acknowledged, "We've done this before."

"Yes, we have," present day Yono Fist replied as he took future Yono's hand and shook it, and the Yono symbol transferred from the hand of the present Yono to that of the future, then both Yonos began to laugh maniacally.

* * *

><p>Back at the Possibles' home, Kim and Ron set their bags full of books against the wall just on the inside of the living room door as Ron calls out, "We're back, Hanna. How's it going?"<p>

"Hi Ron, Kimmie!" teen Hanna said as she stood from the couch, "Yeah, we just finished, but I don't know how successful it was. I mean, I don't feel any different."

Kim had a huge smirk as she said, "I know how we can find out."

Kim then led Hanna out to the backyard, and Ron and her parents followed them. Then Kim turned around to face Hanna, assuming a fighting stance as she said, "Now, come at me."

Hanna looked rather uneasy as she asked, "You want me to hit you?"

Kim nodded as she clarified, "I'd like you to try."

Hanna was rather uneasy at the proposition as she said, "I don't know, Kim. I don't want to hurt you."

Kim places a reassuring hand on Hanna's shoulder as she said, "It's okay, I trust you. Just think of this as a sparring session." Kim then resumed her fighting stance as she said, "When you're ready."

Hanna hesitated for one moment more, then she bowed before she assumed her own stance. Then she began her assault. Hanna attempted a series of varied punches and kicks, but her heart wasn't in it so Kim was able to block them all easily. Kim apparently saw this too, for she tried to expedite matters with her own series of fierce counterattacks which Hanna found herself hard pressed to be able to defend against.

As Hanna blocked blow after blow, she found herself reliving her various battles against Yono Fist, those memories interspaced by those of someone she'd lost to him, and Hanna began to steadily grow ever angrier. Finally, Hanna felt the moment when Liego vanished before her eyes, apologizing for her being unable to stop Yono Fist. With Liego's words echoing in her head, telling her that it was "up to her now', Hanna returned to the present. Then Hanna focused on Kim, visualizing her as Yono Fist, and finally began attacking her in earnest.

As Kim was now the one forced to defend, Hanna had expected Kim to get angry too. Instead, Hanna was surprised to see a huge grin break out on Kim's face just before she leapt into the tree behind her. Hanna hopped after her, landing deftly on Kim's branch and aiming a roundhouse at her before Kim leapt out of the way, landing on a higher branch. Hanna pursued Kim from branch to branch, Kim dodging or blocking each blow before moving higher.

When they finally ran out of tree, Hanna pursued Kim to the roof of the house. There the fighting becomes more intense, Hanna's moves more complex, and Kim had to adapt accordingly. Finally, after a series of blows that failed to reach their mark, Hanna attempted to hit Kim with another roundhouse. Having seen it coming, Kim caught it easily, using the momentum to hurl Hanna towards the apex of the roof.

Kim was surprised, however, when Hanna converted the fall into a handspring using a move Kim had done herself many times before, immediately launching herself into a flying cross-arm tackle that knocked Kim off the roof and into the tree they'd come from. As the sound of breaking branches registered to her consciousness, Hanna realized what happened and cried out in a panic, "Oh my God, Kim!" When Kim finally landed on the ground below, she didn't move as her parents and Ron ran up to her. As quickly as she dared, considering the damaged tree, Hanna hurried down to the ground as well.

* * *

><p>When Kim regained her senses, she saw her family, along with Ron and Hanna, standing around her and talking over each other as they called her name in concern. Hanna, who looked afraid to get too close to her, had her hands over her mouth as she said, "I'm so sorry, Kim, I didn't mean it! Are you okay? Please be okay!"<p>

Kim couldn't help it. Her heart racing with the exhilaration and excitement she'd experienced, Kim's ribs and back began to ache as she doubled over with laughter. She saw her family and friends exchange looks as they appeared even more concerned than before, but Kim couldn't get herself to stop.

"Kimmie Cub?" her dad asked in a worried tone, "Are you alright?"

"That was awesome!" Kim exclaimed as she slowly sat up, gripping Hanna's hand in both of hers, before she could back out reach, as she added, "Hanna, you were….ow….amazing!"

"I….I was?" Hanna asked uncertainly.

"Kimmie, are you certain you're feeling all right?" Kim's mom asked in a concern that was both clinical and maternal as Ron and Hanna helped Kim back to her feet, "Any dizziness, nausea, double vision…?"

Kim began to twist and stretch as she answered, "I'm sure that…(grunts as she twists one way)…I'll really be feeling this tomorrow…(groans as she stretches her hands overhead)…but I haven't felt this good in quite some time. And yes, Hanna, you were outstanding! I haven't had this challenging an opponent since Shego."

"What about Warmonga?" Ron asked her.

"Well sure she had strength and stamina," Kim conceded, "but Warmonga's size made her a bit on the slow side. Compared with Shego and Hanna, Warmonga was practically clubfooted."

"You know, I do think I felt something up there," Hanna told Kim, her concern fading and giving way to the same awe Kim felt, "as if….if…"

"…you could do anything?" Kim finished for her.

Hanna nodded in confirmation as she asked, "Is this how you feel everyday?"

"I've had my moments of doubt, like when Drakken fooled me with Syntho-Eric, and of course the last few days, but otherwise yes," Kim told her, "You'll also have moments that test your faith, but if you hold onto your belief in your friends, your abilities, and yourself, then there's nothing that you cannot overcome."

Hanna gave Kim the first real smile she'd had since she arrived at Kim's home, but before she could say anything Kim's Kimmunicator sounded in the still air. Raising her wrist, Kim activated it and said, "What's the sitch Wade?"

"I managed to get ahold of Yori and she wanted me to patch her through immediately," Wade explained to her, then as the Kimmunicator's view changes to show Yori at the Yamanouchi School, Wade announces, "There, you're on."

"Kim Possible," Yori quickly asked her in a troubled voice, "Are you certain that the items your Wade showed us were what this Yono Fist has stolen?"

"Certain on one, reasonably sure on the other," Kim confirmed, "You know what they are?"

Yori nodded gravely as she said, "As Wade had guessed, these items do indeed form a lode stone. Crafted eons ago, the chosen one was meant to use it to guide the Han to her destiny."

"I'm supposed to use it to help Hanna?" Ron asked in confusion, "What's that mean, exactly?"

"Just as Yono and the Han are polar opposites of one another, so to are the places the lode stone leads to," Yori told him, "The light arrow points towards the hidden location where Hanna can come into the fullness of her abilities, whereas the dark arrow points to the current location of the Shrine of the Yono, where her final battle would take place. To preserve the balance, and to ensure Yono was not awakened before the Han was ready, the lode stone was divided in two, and its true purpose known only to a select few."

"You think that Yono Fist is looking to kidnap Hanna again, using the lode stone to take her to where he can turn her into his ultimate weapon?" Kim asked.

"That'd be my guess," Yori said, nodding, "If Monkey Fist truly already possesses the power of the Yono, then I don't know why he'd need to locate the shrine."

"Oh no, it cannot be!" Hanna exclaimed in horrified realization, "Even Yono Fist would not be crazy enough to do that!"

"Well let's see," Kim said as she focused on Hanna, "He had himself genetically altered to gain monkey hands and feet, trained a bunch of monkeys to become his ninjas, raised and tied his destiny to an evil mystical monkey in order to kidnap you as a baby, and traveled back in time to eliminate an entire family of heroes to ensure your friend Liego would never be born. I think it's safe to say he's capable of anything, so what do you think he's up to now?"

"The only reason I can think he'd seek out the Shrine of the Yono now….would be to revive himself," Hanna told them.

"Huh? Say what?" Ron asked looking confused, but this new angle caused Kim some concern as she asked somewhat anxiously, "You mean to say that we could be facing two Yono Fists now?"

"What!? Two Yono Fists!?" Ron exclaimed, "Wasn't one bad enough? How is it there's two now!?"

"Just as there's currently two of me here now, so too are there two Yono Fists: the one I chased through the portal to this time, and the one who, at least until recently, was a statue in D.N. Amy's collection," Hanna explained, "If my Yono Fist truly did seek out the Shrine of the Yono to revive himself now, then the best we can hope for is that we'd end up facing the two of them together."

"You're saying that facing two dangerously powerful Yono Fists is the _best_ case scenario?" Ron asked Hanna with anxious tension, "What could be _worse!?_"

"You guys had pointed out that the changes Yono Fist has exacted on this time could be reversed by my returning to my time and defeating D.N. Amy, who had awakened Yono Fist," Hanna told them, "but if Yono Fist had awakened himself early, then such a severe and irreversible change to his own history…"

"…would result in a paradox that could tear the fabric of space and time, possibly resulting in the universe as it was, is, and could yet be being utterly destroyed!" Kim's dad finished for Hanna, a look of horror on his face.

Ron gulped, looking rather nervous as he said, "Yep, that'd be pretty bad all right."

Kim raised her Kimmunicator and asked, "Wade…?"

"I heard. Already on it," Wade told her as he frantically tapped on his keys, then less than a minute later he said, "Uh-oh."

"You know I hate when you say that," Ron complained to him.

"It seems that D.N. Amy posted on her blog that Monkey Fist has disappeared from her collection, and is offering a huge reward for his safe return," Wade said to them.

"Really? How much?" Ron asked him.

"Ron, focus," Kim admonished him, "This means that Yono Fist has likely already found and unearthed the shrine."

"If that's so, then there may be no longer any hope of defeating Yono Fist and restoring those whose lives he's taken," Hanna said morosely.

Kim placed her hand on Hanna's shoulder in assurance as she told her, "I know that it may be more difficult, but I feel my plan may still work."

"You may be correct about your plan," Hanna told her, "but in order to defeat Yono, and revive those who he turned to stone, we must beat the one who awakened him, and that person is now my Yono Fist. If we did that, then you Yono Fist would vanish and mine turned to stone, but without your Yono Fist min cannot exist. That would be the worst kind of paradox imaginable."

"What's more is that they may be tracking your Hanna down as we speak," Hanna continued, "You see, Yono and I are like Yin and Yang: eternally enemies, yet eternally drawn towards one another. I was counting on my presence here to scramble Yono Fist's signal, keeping my younger self hidden until I could stop whatever he was up to here. However, now that there's two of them, all they need to do is each follow one of the pulls until one of them comes across little me."

"In other words, 'you' may not be hidden for much longer," Kim summarized, "so we need to get going immediately."

As Kim started to head to go through the house to the vehicles parked outside, Ron placed a hand on her shoulder before she could enter as he said, "Kim, wait. What about…?"

"We can't wait," Kim countered, "Our top priority is ensuring little Hanna's safety, and your bike is probably faster than my car, so you take Hanna to where your parents are hiding at Dad's old school. I'll follow along to get them out of harm's way."

"Okay, but after that we wait for Wade and the others. Okay?" Ron asked, and after Kim nodded her agreement Ron kissed her before he and Hanna ran out and flew off on the CUB. As Kim went to follow, her mom placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as she asked, "Kim, please, try to be careful out there today?"

Kim turned around to hug her as she said, "I'll do my best, as always, but…"

The rest of what she had to say was lost as the twins rushed past her, nearly causing her to topple into her mom as they cried out, "Coming through!" Before they could get too far away, however, Kim caught Tim by the collar as she said, "Wait guys. I know Mom said to be home by dinnertime, but this work you're doing is extremely important. I'm sure that under the circumstances Mom would give you more time…"

"No need," Tim said as he shrugged his collar out of Kim's grip.

"We're done," Jim added as he turned to stand by Jim before Kim.

Kim was speechless. She knew the Tweebs were fast at this kind of work and all, but still… "Done!?" Kim asked them in excited disbelief.

"Done," Kim heard Monique say from behind her, and she turned around to see her best friend holding a case slightly larger than a case for a flute or fancy watch in her hands as she continued, "and even Wade agrees that this is better than the original in every way."

Even as the light of day began to fade, Kim's expression lit up as Monique opened the case and the neon purple glow from within illuminated Kim's face.

* * *

><p>As Ron and Hanna pull into the parking lot of the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology, the elongated shadows falling over them are beginning to fade as the sun is nearly set and the quad's overhead lights begin to come on. Removing their helmets and setting them on the bike, which had changed back into a scooter, Ron and Hanna hurried across the quad as Hanna asked, "Where's Kimmie? I thought she was right behind us."<p>

"She must have gotten held up or something," Ron answered her, "Don't worry, she'll be here."

"What's this? The cheerleader decided to sit out the game this time?" Ron heard the voice of Yono Fist ask casually ask from somewhere overhead.

"No…!" Ron said softly in dawning horror as he and Hanna followed the voice to its source. Looking up, they saw in fact there was two nearly identical Yono Fists floating overhead, one of whom said, "Probably a wise choice. If she stays smart then I may allow her to live as my pet and, by extension, her entire family that swears loyalty to me. Maybe one or two friends as well."

Ron looked over towards the dormitory they had nearly reached. There on the ground by the entrance, his parents were huddled together and looking too frightened to move, his mother holding little Hanna tightly as the Yono Shrine rose up out of the ground behind them.

"Ah, I've see you noticed," the first Yono Fist said to him, "Of course we knew that you'd figure out what we were planning, an would want to get little Hanna hidden better. So once we felt one Han moving towards the other, we simply made our way to the one that wasn't moving."

"It was my fault!" teen Hanna said softly in horror.

"Indeed," the second Yono Fist agreed as he turned towards Ron and said, "Of course I had wanted to eliminate them right away and end the threat the Han may pose to us in the future, but my future self had convinced me that threat would be just as easily dealt with and out revenge that much sweeter if we take the Han as we originally planned months back to raise as our loyal soldier."

"I had also considered offering you the same offer of clemency as your girlfriend, Ronald, that way you'd be together" Future Yono told him, "However, we guessed that you wouldn't stand by while we took over the raising of Hanna and eliminated her future self, good big brother that you are."

As Ron glared at them and got into his fighting stance, present-day Yono laughed as he said, "Well that answers that, so as an alternative we'll give you both the opportunity to fight us to determine Hanna's future. Succeed, and we'll obviously go away, everyone we've changed will go back to normal, yadda yadda yadda. Fail, and….well we don't need to remind Hanna here of what happens then, do we now?"

"Of course 2-on-2 is too much like a fair fight," future Yono commented with a cruel smile, "and what fun would that be?"

Present-day Yono then snapped his fingers, and Ron and Hanna found themselves surrounded by Monty's army of monkey ninjas, who looked just as mystified on what they were doing there. Then future Yono blasted the primates with his eye beams. But instead of being turned to stone, as Ron had expected them to, they instead began quickly growing in size, becoming ripped as they did so, and their teeth changed into fangs. Once they were finished changing, they looked less like monkey ninjas and more like demonic apes.

As the transformed monkeys eyed Ron as if they wanted to rip Ron apart, present-day Yono ordered them, "You guys get the doofus…"

"…while we deal with the Han," future Yono finished.

Then the foes charge Ron and Hanna who, at a nod of confirmation from one another, rush to meet them

As Kim flies low over the rooftops towards the Institute where Ron's parents were hiding, she sees the telltale flashes indicating a major battle was taking place there and, judging by the LoJack signal the Tweebs had told her they'd installed on the CUB when they built it, it appeared that Ron and Hanna were in the middle of it.

"Just hold on, guys," Kim pleaded with them as she flipped a series of switches in the car's interior, "I'm coming."

Then Kim hit a large red button on the dash, and the overdrive engine emerged from under the hood, causing the car to shoot forward even faster.

Back at the Institute, Ron is proving himself more than a match for the mutated primates, with a number of them already knocked out. However, while Hanna is managing to hold her own against both Yono Fists boxing her in, the intensity of the battle was taking its toll on her energy. In desperation, Hanna attempted to strike the Yono Fist in front of her with a roundhouse kick, but the one behind her caught her leg before it could connect, using the momentum to hurl her towards a park bench in the middle of the quad. Hanna used the same recovery move she used to turn the tables against Kim. As she landed and prepared to launch herself back at them, however, the Yono Fist she'd tried to kick hit her with an eye blast, freezing her in a crouched position.

"Hanna! No!" Ron cried out as he had knocked out the last of the super monkey ninjas. Kim, who'd just arrived in the quad herself, was likewise frozen in horror.

* * *

><p>As Kim stared at the stone form of the young woman she had not known long, yet had still begun to think of as a good friend, the man who had so cruelly struck her down looked at Kim as he said disparagingly, "Well, it looks as though the cheerleader showed up after all."<p>

"A little bit late though aren't you?" the other Yono Fist mocked her, "Really, what would your coach say about that kind of behavior?"

But their words barely registered in her mind, as the position teen Hanna had been frozen in brought back memories of the previous day, when she saw little Hanna in that very pose after she'd crawled into Kim's lap to cheer her up, patting her cheek and calling her sister.

"Oh well," the second Yono Fist continued, "Better late than never."

As Kim focused on these foes, she felt simmering rage and a grim determination to stop them from hurting anyone else as Ron exclaimed angrily, "That's it! You're going down!"

"No, Ron," Kim countered as she held her hand out towards him, her voice conveying a calm sh didn't feel, "Leave them to me."

"Kim, remember this afternoon when I asked you to not do anything crazy?" Ron asked her in a concerned voice as he closed the distance between them, "I'd say taking them both on alone qualifies."

Kim softened somewhat as she gave Ron a small smile and said, "Ron, please, I know what I'm doing. You need to protect your family, and I need to be able to focus on this fight." She then placed her hands in Ron's and said, "Please trust me, I won't let them win."

Kim saw the conflicting emotions rage in Ron's eyes before he hung his head in resignation, saying softly, "Okay, Kim. I trust you." Kim then kissed him softly on the cheek and slowly took her hands out of his again, revealing to him that she'd just slipped him the keys to her Sloth. When Ron looked at her questioningly, Kim just nodded in confirmation, trying to tell him with her eyes not to say anything.

When Ron closed his hand around the key she knew he understood, then he walked back towards his family as Kim turned as Kim faced the Yonos and said in a controlled, even voice, "I'm going to make you two pay for everyone that you hurt."

"I don't know whether you're being brave, foolish, or simply suicidal," one of the Yonos said dismissively, "but we'll end this quickly so that we can get back to the real fight."

Both Yono Fists then took to the air, their eyes glowing as they begun unleashing blasts at her which she dodged nimbly with a series of acrobatic moves. All too soon, however, Kim found her back up against the Institute's message board, the ground all around her pockmarked with craters caused by the Yono Fists' blasts. As they closed in, grinning in anticipation while they prepared their final blast, Kim couldn't help but let show a small grin of her own as she tapped the face of her Kimmunicator, causing a small glowing cylinder to pop out of it. Then she gave it a quick quarter turn and slammed it back down again just before the Yono Fist's beams struck home.

* * *

><p>Ron figured that Kim was trying to buy him time, distracting Yono Fist so that he could sneak his family away, but there was no way he would let her face them alone. He would get them to the car and give his parents the keys so they can get away, but right afterwards he'd return to face Yono Fist by her side.<p>

However, no sooner had he finished helping his parents to their feet had he heard am explosion louder than all those since this long night began. Whirling around, Ron saw both Yono Fists floating before a huge cloud of smoke and dust so thick it was impossible to see any light from the other side. No matter which way he looked, however, Ron could see no sign of Kim anywhere.

"Kiiiiiimmmm!" Ron screamed in anguish, fearing that his agreeing to let Kim face them alone, even for a little while, may have cost him her forever.

Both Yonos let loose mocking laughter for a moment before one of them said, "Well, that turned out to be amusing, but now that the preliminaries are over we can get back to the main event."

"I could not have said it any better myself," Ron somehow heard Kim's voice say from somewhere in the cloud of smoke, which prompts the Yono Fist who'd just spoken to whirl back around and angrily exclaim, "What!?"

As Ron stood, rooted in place by hopeful disbelief, he strained his eyes in the direction he'd sworn he'd heard Kim's voice. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a sphere of neon purple light emerged from the cloud, vanishing before it completely came out, and Ron could make out a female figure, accentuated with glowing techno-style lines of the same shade of purple, silhouetted in the thinner edge of the dust cloud. Finally, once the figure was clear of the cloud completely, Ron could see her clearly, and heart leapt with both tremendous relief and excitement as he exclaimed, "Badical!"

It was immediately apparent that this was Kim who'd come out of the smoke, and that she was wearing a new battlesuit, but when she'd put it on Ron couldn't say, and this battlesuit was a different from the old one as night and day. It was so dark a black it would have blended into the shadows around her were it not for the neon purple glowing lines adorning it, the white palms of her gloved hands, and the fact that her face was well lit behind the faceplate of her motorcycle-style helmet. The protective headgear didn't take away from the toughness she usually projected, however. In fact, it made her look even more badass.

"What's this?" one of the Yono Fists exclaimed, "A new battlesuit!?"

"But that's impossible!" the other Yono Fist, apparently the one from the future, "Her battlesuit was destroyed in the invasion, and she never got a new one!"

"Guess that shows you shouldn't monkey around with time," Kim quipped with a confident smirk, "You'll never know what you'll end up changing in the process."

"It matters not!" present-day Yono told her, "Battlesuit or no, you won't stand in our way!"

Present-day Yono then unleashed a blast at Kim but she dodged it easily, leaping inhumanly high into the air in a forward flip that ended with a double-heeled kick to his jaw, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Whoa!" Ron breathed, for Kim hadn't fallen to the ground. After the kick had connected, some purple lights had flared on Kim's palms just before stabilizing jets hidden on her back and the soles of her feet fired and kept her airborne.

"Up! Up!" little Hanna squealed in delight.

Present Yono sits up then, when he sees Kim floating in midair, he becomes wide eyed and slack jawed. Future Yono looks no less flabbergasted as he exclaims, "You can fly now too?"

Kim nodded as she said, "The Tweebs' contribution to this project, puts us at a more level playing field, don't ya think?"

"Hardly," present Yono says disdainfully as he floats back up next to future Yono, then they both unleash their blasts at her. Before they could come close to connecting, however, Ron saw Kim's violet energy shield appear again, blocking the blasts as she pointed both of her palms at the Yono Fists. The purple lights there flared brightly for a fraction of a second before a blast was emitted from each one, striking both Yono Fists and sending them flying backwards head over foot before they could regain control.

As both the Yonos glared at Kim, she said innocently enough, "Did I not mention that my maneuvering repulsors have offensive capabilities as well?"

"Impressive," future Yono told her, "but it'll take more than that weak little blast and a shield to defeat us."

Kim then closed her hands into fists and put them atop one another, as if she were holding an imaginary two-handed sword. Then, as she slowly pulled her hands apart, Ron was amazed to see a white staff with circuitry-like purple lines appear between them. Kim then spun the staff around before holding it in one hand and along one arm behind her in a ready position and, as her other hand was held out towards the Yonos, Ron could see that the white area covering the palm was gone, leaving only a black glove behind.

"You can think Warmonga for inspiring this little addition," Kim told them as crackling balls of energy flared to life at either end of the staff, then twists her outstretched hand around into the 'bring it on' gesture, which the Yono Fists willingly oblige.

As the mid-air battle entered into a frenzied pitch, Ron felt himself getting excited, cheering Kim on as he yelled, "Yeah! Go super-suit Kim girl!" Apparently little Hanna was having a good time as well, punching and kicking the air in front of her as she grunted and yelled, and Ron thought the way she was mimicking Kim's fierce expression was simply adorable.

* * *

><p>Kim had to hand it to Monty, both of them. They may have changed from madmen with delusions of grandeur to homicidal megalomaniacs, but at least they were giving it their all, not backing down one iota despite how ineffective their attacks have been on her thus far. Now they were trying to overpower her with physical blows, possibly hoping to stun her long enough to allow them to turn her to stone before she could activate her shield. However, this outstanding battlesuit Wade and the others made for her has proven up to the task, enabling her to dodge and block all their punches and kicks as easily as if she were fighting on the ground, all while countering with the same in addition to punishing them with blows from the energy staff.<p>

After battering present Yono with both ends of the staff in front of her, Kim reversed her grip on it with one hand and swung it around like a baseball bat to strike future Yono behind her, knocking him hard to the ground. Then she resumed her assault on present Yono again. As she pummeled him, however, Kim saw in her Heads-Up Display that future Yono had regained his feet and grabbed a large boulder from a nearby rock garden and hurled it at her, so she knocked present Yono back with a one-handed smack of her staff while she pulverized the oncoming boulder with a repulsor blast from her other hand. Most of the fragments pepper future Yono, but a couple of fragments manage to graze and temporarily damage the fabric of Kim's suit before the nanotechnology repaired itself.

"Nice try, Monty," Kim called down mockingly to future Yono, tapping the back of her helmet, "but I've got holographic eyes in the back of my head." Kim then tags present Yono a couple more times with the staff before hitting him in the gut with a spinning kick, using the momentum to hurl the staff at future Yono, who was preparing to rejoin the fight. He was able to leap back out of the way, but the staff let out a shockwave when it struck the ground, knocking future Yono back even further.

As she continued to battle present Yono hand to hand, she saw in her HUD as future Yono, now completely irate, went to grab her staff, apparently intent on using it against her. Of course Wade had already warned her of the various security functions built into this new suit and its components, as well as how they functioned to prevent unauthorized access, but she still found herself cringing as future Yono screamed upon grabbing the staff, his body jerking around involuntarily as the staff sent a Taser-level electrical discharge into him when it recognized him as not being Ron or herself.

As present Yono stared in disbelief at what was going on down below, Kim grabbed him by his collar and pulled his face as close to hers as the faceplate would allow, telling him, "Yeah, sorry about that. Nobody can use my staff but my friends and me." Then she hurled present Yono to the ground just as future Yono finally slumped forward unconscious.

As Kim floated back down to the ground, Ron rushed her as he exclaimed, "KP!" Then he embraced her tightly, and Kim felt a thrill course through her as they kissed. Then Ron started speaking so fast that his words started to run together as he said, "Kim that was so amazing! With the forcefield and the flying and the hand blasts and that staff you pulled out of nowhere! How did they manage…?"

Before Kim could find a beat to get a word in to answer his queries, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see present Yono standing up where she'd thrown him down. She and Ron both tensed up for a renewal of the conflict, but present Yono simply raised his hand as he said, "You think you've won Kim Possible? Though you may have defeated us, there will come a time that you discover you have actually lost this day. But for now we will part…" Then he wavers and turns into energy that flows into the Yono symbol on future Yono's hand even as present Yono's voice finishes saying, "…so decrees the Path of the Yono!"

Then the stone spell on Hanna is broken, and she groaned in discomfort and disorientation as Ron ran towards her yelling, "Hanna!" Kim smiled happily as she saw teen Hanna was okay again, but she restrained herself from greeting Hanna as enthusiastically as Ron at least until after she recovered her staff and Yono Fist's stolen artifacts. Still she saw in her HUD as Ron hugged Hanna and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I….think so," teen Hanna answered him before she asked, "What happened? Did we win?"

"Did we ever!" Ron told her enthusiastically, "It was all Kim! She and her spankin' new battlesuit just kicked some major Yono Fist butt!"

"What!? Oh no!" Hanna exclaimed in alarm as she ran towards Kim, leaving Ron to scratch his head in confusion for a second before he and his parents ran after her.

Once she finished stowing the Tempus Simia in her suit's pouch and hooking the lode stone on some hooks her suit produced to hold it for her, Kim turn to face Hanna who asked her, "Please, Kim, tell be quickly: which of the Yonos did you defeat?"

"Technically I beat them both," Kim told her as she gestured to the lodestone hanging on her belt, "but the one who'd knocked himself out by grabbing my staff had these things on him, so I guess that's make him the future one."

"Then the other one vanished into the symbol on this one's hand!?" Hanna asked, sounding even more alarmed.

"That's right," Kim confirmed, concerned over teen Hanna's unease, "Hanna, the battle's over now and you're okay, so what's wrong?"

"Don't you remember what we talked about with your parents, Kim?" teen Hanna asked her anxiously, "Since your Yono Fist is gone now mine can't possibly have ever existed, and that means…!"

Before teen Hanna can finish, future Yono vanishes from the ground where he laid unconscious and reappears atop the Yono Shrine as a statue. However, rather than sinking back into the ground as it had back at the Yamanouchi School, a soft rumbling is heard coming from it as it quickly grows louder, and cracks appear in both the shrine and the statue, out of which an iridescent light like the Aurora Borealis shines brightly.

"What is happening!?" Mrs. Stoppable cries out anxiously.

"It's the paradox!" Hanna cries out, sounding just as panicked, "It is creating a rift in the fabric of space and time!"

"And that means…?" Mr. Stoppable asked in a tense voice.

"It's time to _run!_" Ron told them in a panic.

Kim then scooped up Mrs. Stoppable, who was still holding little Hanna, and Ron picked up his father. Then, with teen Hanna running quickly towards where Kim parked the car. Before they got more than a couple yards, however, they heard a terrible explosion as Kim saw in her HUD the Yono shrine blow apart in a blinding, rainbow colored explosion. As the brilliant shockwave gained on then, Kim felt her entire body tingling in a bad way as Ron cried out, "We're not gonna make it!"

Just as it was about to envelop them all, the shockwave inexplicably stops, freezing in place in silence for a couple seconds. Then it sucks back down to its origin point and vanished, leaving the scene peaceful and serene again. In fact, the quad looked as though nothing had ever happened there. There was no sign of the Yono shrine, the message board was completely intact, the craters that had been blasted in the ground were gone, and even the boulder Yono fist had thrown at Kim before she blasted it to rubble was back in place and whole again.

As Ron and Kim set Ron's parents down and stared at the strange scene, Ron asked in bewilderment, "What….what just happened?"

"It would seem that, without a proper vessel for the Yono spirit, the Yono Shrine destroyed itself," teen Hanna told them, just as awestruck, "its explosion sealing the spacial rift created by the temporal paradox."

"You mean to say….it's finally over?" Kim asked teen Hanna.

"I doubt that this event will be without consequences, and we'll likely see those somewhere on down the road," Hanna answered her, "But for now, yes. It is over."

* * *

><p>Back at Go Tower, the members of Team Go are now being released from their stone spell, with Mego returning to his normal size and the Wego clones pulling themselves back together until there were only the originals left. Shego shakes the cobwebs out of her head, then she blinks as she sees Drakken stirring again. Her lip trembles as her eyes fill with tears, then she rushes towards him as she cries out joyfully, "Doctor D!"<p>

Shego then throws her arms around him and embraces him tightly. Drakken is startled and confused at first by this sudden display of affection, then he returns the embrace in earnest. As they kiss, a rapidly growing collection of light gathers near then and forms into a humanoid form, causing Drakken and Shego to pull apart slightly as they observed it cautiously. Then the light vanishes to reveal Liego standing there, looking disoriented and confused but definitely alive and whole once again.

When she sees them alive and in each others arms again, Liego sounds a little groggy, yet still tearfully happy as she asks, "Mom? Dad?"

"Liego?" Shego asks as Liego rushes to embrace them both, "What happened to you girl?

"I'm not sure," Liego admitted, "When Yono Fist struck you guys down, I guess I simply ceased to exist. But then…" Liego then chuckled as she realized, "Of course! She did it! Kim Possible saved us."

Shego found herself chuckling as well, though more at the thought that Kim would never let her live this down as she said, "Of course she did." Then Shego and Drakken embraced their daughter while Shego's brothers, who were observing this happy scene, placed their arm over the shoulders of the brother next to them.

* * *

><p>The following morning, the Possibles. Stoppables, and Team Go are all gathered together in the Possible's front yard as Liego and teen Hanna prepare to depart.<p>

"Must you guys go so soon?" Shego asked Liego sounding somewhat sad as she held Liego's hands, which seemed a bit strange and out of character to Kim, as if she was seeing Miss Go again, "I feel like I was just getting to know you."

"Yeah, I'm sure Kimmie wouldn't mind if you wanted to use her old room to extend your visit for a while longer," Kim's dad offered.

"Thanks for the offer, Mr. P, but we've been away from home long enough," Hanna politely declined, "Besides, we barely dodged the bullet with one paradox, so we wouldn't want to press our luck by staying here any longer."

"Besides, I have the feeling that we'll see each other again sooner than you think," Liego said to Shego, "Then you'll have my whole life to know me better."

"Hard to imagine," Shego said as she and Drakken hugged her goodbye, "Then again, I never imagined that Kimmie would hook up with Mr. Loses-His-Pants."

"Hey!" Ron protested loudly as he stood next to Kim, "Standing right here!"

Shego chuckled and smiled kindly at Ron, which again struck Kim as being weird, though she supposed the fact she was hugging a daughter she never knew she had had something to do with it. Teen Hanna then activated the Time Monkey to create the portal, walking over towards her parents as she said to Liego, "Be there in a sec." Teen Hanna then hugged her parents as she said, "Bye Mom, bye Dad. See you on the other side."

"You be careful over there now, child," Mr. Stoppable told her.

"I will," Teen Hanna responded, then she turned towards Kim and Ron, the latter who held up the lode stone as he said to her, "Hanna, I promise that when 'you're' old enough I'll take you to where this thing leads. In fact, I imagine I'm just waiting for you to get back to do just that."

"I'll be looking forward to that trip," Hanna smiled as she hugged Ron.

"Uh, Ron? Shouldn't those be going back to the museums they were taken from?" Kim said uncertainly.

"You need not worry about that, Possible-san," Yori said as she and Sensei walked into view, "Sensei here was the one who lent the lodestone halves to the museums in the first place. He had just informed them that since they failed to provide adequate protection for them in the first place, that the artifacts will remain in the protective custody of Dr. James Timothy Possible until further notice."

"So you can just hold onto them until you've completed you role in helping Hanna fulfil her destiny," Sensei told him, then he bowed respectfully at teen Hanna as he continued, "Besides, it does this old man's heart some good to see that the Han has blossomed into a beautiful young flower."

Teen Hanna smiled and returned the bow as she said, "It was good to see you again Sensei before I go." She then turned towards Kim and hugged her, saying, "See you later, Kimmie. Thanks for everything."

"You too," Kim responded, sniffing, "Be good now, okay?"

" 'Kay," teen Hanna agreed, a little teary herself.

Teen Hanna then turned towards Liego, who smiled and nodded before entering the portal ahead of her. Before teen Hanna could enter the portal herself, however, Kim cried out, "Wait!"

"Yes?" teen Hanna said as she turned back around, mild surprise coloring her tone.

"I know that you're afraid of giving us too much information about the future, but considering that the future's changed now what you know is likely kaput anyway, and there's something that's been bothering me," Kim admitted, "You said that when Yono Fist first struck he attacked me to get Ron to leave himself vulnerable, but I cannot imagine that I'd stand around to let myself get hit. So what happened, was I sick that day? Badly injured? Stuck in a wheelchair and unable to get around very fast?"

Teen Hanna chuckled kindly at Kim's concern as she assured her, "No, Kimmie, it wasn't anything like that, though from the way my brother fussed over you he'd likely have been happy if you were taking it easy in a wheelchair. No, I'd say that when my family and Team Go had arrived that day at your parents' place, in order to attend your baby shower, that you looked healthy enough to take us all on by yourself."

This statement strikes everyone speechless. It was Ron who broke the silence as he stammered, "B-b-b-baby shower!?"

Kim was equally shocked as she asked, "You mean that the reason I was unable to fight…?"

Teen Hanna smiled and nodded in confirmation, then she waved as she backed into the portal, saying, "See you later, sister-in-law." Then the portal vanished from sight, taking teen Hanna with it.

Kim was still in shock as she turned towards Ron, whose expression of surprise mirrored her own, as she said, " 'Baby shower'?"

" 'Sister-in-law'?" Ron said back in the same dumbfounded tone. Then they both laughed with joy as they hugged each other tightly, and Kim didn't even want to let go when she heard her mother sniff and say, "I'm going to become a grandmother!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Kim saw her dad tell her mom, "You know, hon, that could still be a good few years from now."

"I know," her mom acknowledged, "but still…"

"I know, dear," her dad said as he wiped a tear of his own from his eye, "I know."

Kim sighed happily as she let her parents guess what was in the future, as she was perfectly content with her present. This felt like it was the first time since graduation that she saw no dark clouds on her horizon. It may be that there's always going to be some megalomaniac out there looking to hold the world for ransom or some madman seeking to destroy it, but the future with Ron that she'd fought so hard for now seemed as if it was now secure, and as long as they were together they could handle anything thrown their way. Yes, the future looked as though it would be bright for them from here on.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, in a large and darkened cavern, there are no signs of life anywhere. Even the usual cave dwelling wildlife, like bats and bears, are nowhere to be seen. The only indication that anything may have ever lived here is the shattered ruins of what must have been once a majestic structure. Then, unbidden, a wavering light rose from the ruins before it solidified into the form of Yono Fist.<p>

This Yono Fist, who from the lack of the Yono symbol on his hand is likely the one from the present day, smiled cruelly as he said, "Thank you so much, Ms. Possible, for you've done me a great service. And now that we're no longer encumbered by our curse, our real work can begin." Yono Fist then began to laugh evilly, and as he did a second light form rose and became the monkey Yono that Monkey Fist first unearthed, who joined in the laughter. They were then joined in by a third, much larger shadowy figure, whose deep, sinister laughter felt like it could shatter the world by itself.


End file.
